All the Kings Horses
by Mellamine
Summary: Mindallin is a half elf whose father disapeared when she was very young, and she was raised to believe Elven men can't be trusted. She has never fully believed that, but should she push her adoptive parents warnings away when she meets a young elf prince?
1. Chapter 1

All the Kings horses

By: Mellamine

Rating: M

I wrote this fiction for a contest on a Legolas fansite at least 6 years ago. I won the contest, but when I reread it more recently I felt it was in need of editing before I shared it on . I fixed it up a bit and I hope you like it. Comments please.

Time frame: Before the forming of the fellowship, Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf all knew each other. Here I have them traveling to visit other rangers…Gandalf has his suspicions about rumors of Mordor reawakening pre Bilbo's birthday so they are out gathering information.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from LOTR; I just borrow them from time to time. Also my Elvish is the best I can figure from my research, if you notice something is not correct, try to remember this is supposed to be fun, I don't have time to translate the entire dictionary, and I do not claim to know Elvish better than anyone else. (Haha, can you tell I've been heckled by a Sindarin VS Grey elf language geek?)

Category: Legolas/new half elf female character love story. If you don't like Mary Jane's you will hate this. LOL Tried to keep it true to the way characters would actually act and things they would actually say, that's important to me. In the fiction we put Legolas in situations we haven't seen him in, and it was hard to know how he would act. I took clues from different scenes in LOTR especially Legolas's Helms Deep fight competition with Gimli to sort of figure out how he would act in less serious situations.

Chapter 1

"Hello Mindallin! Late for work again are ye?" Laughed my friend Hetty, hands on her hips as she watched me sneak in the back door.

I sighed. "One of my mares picked up a stone near the river bed. I couldn't let her walk around like that." I rushed over to the bar. "You don't have more than a handful of customers anyway." I said grabbing my apron and tying it around my waist.

"Are there any stones left down there Mindle? I think you have used that excuse twice this week." Hetty loved to poke fun at the fact that I couldn't seem to be on time for anything. She also didn't understand my passion for my horses, which kept me out in the barn in my spare time. She apparently thought I should be chasing around after the men folk in town like she loved to do.

I tied back some of my dark waist length locks from my face with a barrette, making sure I left enough hair down to cover my ears and began wiping down the counter with a cloth. "I have not. My stallion threw a shoe the other day. That's much different."

Hetty laughed again, "Oh yes I'm sure." Hetty was a cute chubby blonde with rosy cheeks. She loved to laugh and was hardly ever serious. She was fun to be around and it made her a popular bar maid. Even though I was often told I was prettier than most of the local women, I was much more reserved and so Hetty tended to make a lot more tips. Unfortunately for me she also loved to give advice.

"You should wear your hair up. Let people see those ears. Start some rumors!" She said mischievously. I knew she hated that I was taller and thinner than her, but if she only knew how much I envied her. So often I just felt out of place. I really did feel more at ease away from town, alone or with my animals. Its not that I couldn't fit in, I just never found I had the same interests as the other women my age. Sometimes I thought it might be more fun to be her, to be more normal. I certainly wasn't going to tout my differences like she was suggesting.

I smiled and shook my head. "Mage would fire me, AND lock me up and you know that!"

"Aye, I know but it would be funny!"

"What would be funny?" Mage Tole herself bustled into the room. She and her husband Auron owned the inn and tavern. They were also my parents in a way. My mom had passed away when I was six, and the kindly couple had taken me in. She cast an approving look at me. "Mindallin! Glad to see you made it on time lass." Hetty coughed but said nothing and thankfully Mage didn't seem to notice the look I gave her. "Here are the menus for tonight." She said handing us each a scroll that we both promptly stowed in our aprons.

"I was also hoping one of you could stay a bit later tonight. Auron is hosting a few friends around closing. Some type of Ranger business I guess. Ill be busy enough getting their rooms ready and I was hoping one of you ladies would be willing to serve them."

Hetty elbowed me; she probably figured I owed it to her for being late. I shrugged, "Ill stay."

"Thanks Mindle, I have plans."

Mage and I both scowled at her. Some poor chap was going to get more than he bargained for tonight. "Of coarse you do." I moaned. Hetty had about a dozen men courting her at any given time and she was always on the lookout for her next victim. I couldn't say if she really liked any of them. She just liked the attention.

Mage collected a pile of recipes scribbled on various scraps of parchment and went to sit at a corner table. "Always planning meals. What a life." Hetty remarked watching her go. "Its kind of like you and your horses. A one track mind."

I stopped sweeping to give her a dirty look. "Or you and men."

"You should try getting one for yourself one day. You might enjoy it."

"I doubt there will be any leftover." I joked, not concerned with her jibe.

"Oh forget it, your hopeless. I wonder if all your people are as dull as you are?" She pointed to the back wall were two men sat drinking ales, "I'm going to see about that table."

I rolled my eyes. "You mean all us mutts?" I asked laughing.

She laughed good-naturedly as she walked away.

I was still busy wiping down tables when Auron's friends arrived just about closing time. Hetty met them near the door, since she had been standing there flirting with a patron who was politely trying to depart.

The three men were dressed in traveling cloaks and they stopped just inside the door. She spoke with one and I watched him introduce himself and his friends. I expected her to call me over as we had agreed, but she didn't. Instead she turned and gave me a look I knew all too well. She was in love, again. She gestured that they should follow her and headed past me towards the back of the tavern where Mage was sitting. As she passed I whispered, "I thought you had plans?"

It was then that I saw the reason for her reluctance to leave the party to me. I looked away from Hetty only to accidentally lock eyes with the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. He had to be an elf. I had seen a few on rare instances before, and I recognized the luminous glow of his skin, even in the low tavern light, as he removed his hood. He had long golden hair, pulled back at his temples by tiny neat braids. A very handsome face, and regal bearing. But it was his eyes that stopped my heart from beating. Piercing blue, so deep, full of wisdom and innocence, so much deeper than any humans could be. He graced me with a nod and a small smile. I just stood there until, when his eyes left mine, I came to and realized how I must look and tried to compose myself. My heartbeat still thudded in my chest.

I returned to the bar and tried to look busy. Hetty came back from seating the table, her face as red as mine probably was. She started to pour drinks, acting a little too casual about it, but Mage noticed her and called. "You're off Hetty."

Hetty scowled and untied her apron, tossing it on the counter. "Two ales and a water." Hetty said, casting a glance at the newcomers. "Oh and Mindallin, I saw him first."

I laughed halfheartedly. "Right. Have fun with what's his name."

She looked at me more carefully and apparently didn't like what she saw. "Mindle?" She said her hands on her hips.

Though I would never dream of even trying to have a conversation with the stranger, I couldn't resist heckling Hetty a bit. "All's fair in love and war."

Hetty frowned, turned and headed for the door. "Put up the closed sign would you?" I teased.

.

Mage startled me when she came up behind me. "I'm going to get Auron. Thanks for staying." She hugged me and bustled off to find her husband. My heart thudded as I made my way over to my new table with the drinks. I could see the three men were huddled in conversation; the elf, a dark haired man and an older gray bearded one with a strange hat.

I carefully avoided making eye contact with any of them as I set the drinks down in the center of the table. I wasn't sure who had ordered what specifically but I guessed the water to be the elf's and set them down accordingly.

"Ah some refreshment." The older man said pleasantly. "And what else do we have on the menu for tonight. I'm quite hungry it seems." Now all three men looked at me expectantly, but I was only brave enough to make eye contact with the speaker. He had a friendly demeanor it was easy to like.

"Auron set aside some special dishes for you. He said you were a fan of Mage's stew?"

"He was correct!" The man chuckled as if at a memory. "And some bread perhaps."

I nodded. "Of coarse."

"Bring out that platter I made as well, with the cheese and fruits." Auron had come thru a back door and was shrugging his cloak off, Mage right behind him. "And some wine for the lads Mindle!" He added. I hastily set off after the food as Auron and Mage exchanged pleasantries.

I sliced some bread and laid it in a basket and collected the platter Auron had made before heading back into the main room. Auron was introducing his friends to his wife. "Strider you have heard of. I've told you so many stories about him." I heard him say. "This is Gandalf…a wizard of the Istari. It has been to long Gandalf!"

"So it has!" Agreed the wizard, reaching for cheese off my tray as soon as I set it down. "So it has."

Strider gestured to Legolas. "I know you have not met my friend here, but know that I trust him with my life. What we say here is safe in this group."

Auron nodded to the elf. "I am honored to meet any friend of Striders."

"I am Legolas, of Mirkwood." The elf's voice was smooth, calming. Each word pronounced perfectly.

"Thranduil's domain." Auron said thoughtfully.

"He is my kin."

Gangalf smiled kindly at the elf, "His father." He confirmed.

Auron seemed impressed now. "Indeed. What brings the Prince of Mirkwood out of his domain in these times?"

I turned to go back for the stew, as curious as I was I didn't want to stand around and make it obvious that I was listening in. _A Prince too. _Why did it make perfect sense that the one man who would catch my eye would be a handsome elven Prince. It was rare enough to get to see an elf at all. I smiled, laughing inside at the irony of it all.

I finished serving the meal, refilled the drinks, this time with wine, and went about cleaning up. Making sure to keep my mind only on my work. Before long Mage dismissed me, we said our goodnights and I slipped out the back door.

The next afternoon all thoughts of the night before were pushed aside as I tended the vegetables behind the Inn. There had been little rain and the leafy plants were beginning to look wilted and sick despite my daily trips back and forth to the well, I looked at the bucket and sighed.

Hoof beats snapped me out of my despair and I looked up from my crouched position to see a lone rider galloping along the road on a fancy gray stallion. He slowed as he neared the barn and I recognized him immediately. The elf prince.

I couldn't help but stair at the pair as they passed the garden. The elf sat perfectly in the saddle, his face relaxed, his long cloak flowing over the horse's back. His horse pranced and snorted, white mane and tail flying everywhere. I had seen such a horse once before. I also realized the horse had not been in the barn this morning when I tended the others.

Perhaps the Prince had not stayed the night as I had assumed.

I stood as he got to me and bowed slightly out of courtesy and received a regal nod in reward. I was watching them ride away to the barn entrance when I saw the elf glance back, a curious and almost disturbed expression on his face.

I turned back to my work, I wasn't sure what I had done to earn that look, but I was sure staring at his backside wasn't going to help. I was feeling hot and tired and I still had many things to do before helping to serve dinner at the Inn. I grabbed the bucket and leaned down to open the small garden gate and when I looked back up the elf stood before me, his cloak on his arm. I gasped surprised, embarrassing myself, and started hoping I didn't have dirt smeared on my face or clothes. Especially since everything about his appearance was, well, perfect.

"There is no need," He said in his smooth soft voice, looking down at my bucket. "I feel a change in the weather."

I ripped my eyes away from his face and looked at the cloudless sky with doubt. When I looked back he smiled at me and my heart skipped a few beats.

"If the lady will not take my council, perhaps she would allow my aid."

I set the bucket down wordlessly and he smiled again. "I am Legolas Greenleaf." He said extending his arm to me. "I do not believe we were introduced properly."

"Mindallin Tole." I managed to get out, extending my arm but not sure what I was supposed to do. He hesitated and seemed slightly taken aback by my name as if he had been expecting another. He wrapped his hand around my arm just under my elbow, so my hand was in the same spot on his arm and I followed suit. An Elvish handshake perhaps, but his hand on my sleeve made me tingle all over. He looked at me seriously for a moment as if trying to look thru me.

"I feel you are known to me, though we have never met." He said quietly. "Have you traveled to the great forests?"

"I have never left this town my lord." I replied.

He released my arm looking disappointed. He bowed his head to me again. "I am mistaken then, good day Lady."

Before I could return any pleasantries he was gone.

I made a point to get to work early, just to set Hetty straight that it was, in fact possible. As luck would have it I beat her. It was no surprise that she wanted to talk about the elf to me since she had left shortly after he arrived.

"What did he talk about? What was he like?" She asked me excitedly as she scrubbed a large pot.

I shook my head, more annoyed than I wanted to let on. "He didn't say much to anyone last night." I said grabbing a towel. "And I wasn't exactly listening in." I had no intention of telling her about this afternoon in the garden.

She sighed in disappointment.

"Ok, I know his name is Legolas and he is from Mirkwood." I blurted out to try to appease her.

"That's it?" She wasn't any happier.

I shrugged, "You told me to stay away from him didn't you?"

"Even you must think he's a looker and make no mistake." She said dramatically, while handing me the pot to dry.

I paused and couldn't help but picture the elf's face. "He is…I cant find the word. Beautiful doesn't sound right, but that's what he is." I snapped out of it and found Hetty staring at me, her eyes narrowed.

"Well I never thought I would here that from you." She laughed. "Doesn't matter anyway, Mage would stew us for talking like this."

I smiled. "Most definitely."

I agreed that Hetty could wait on our guests should they come to dinner tonight and she wasn't disappointed when they arrived just before closing time again. What did surprise her was, when upon entering, Legolas nodded to me and greeted me as "Lady Mindallin."

For once I was glad I had a rowdy table across the room and I set out to speak with the men about our closing time.

Hetty didn't say a word to me for a while after that. She kept trying to engage the visitors in frivolous conversation instead. Finally Mage had to take her aside and ask her to serve quietly. I stole several glances at the table myself, and once I caught the elf looking at me with that curious confused expression again. It was rather unnerving and I could only assume he might in fact suspect my mixed heritage.

"Be a good Lass and bring us more ale!" The rowdy table had finished eating but still had made no move to clear out.

I sighed. "I think you have had enough Tarvish." The man was a regular, and he regularly drank too much and had to be escorted out by Auron himself. I went over and started collecting their plates and glasses. "Well then." He said patting his lap, "Come and sit for a spell, it wont take long." He and his friends laughed suggestively.

That's when things turned into a blur. As I turned away from the men, I made eye contact with Hetty and she took off to get Auron. Then I felt a hand grab at my bottom, and I was pulled back towards the table by my own skirt. A flurry of motion happened around me then. I saw in slow motion Auron come through the back door, Mage scowled and grabbed a big wooden ladle and then a blur of movement to my left, followed by a thud, and then silence. I was free and I turned around to see what had happened. Right there, his handsome features marred by anger, stooped Legolas. He loomed above Tarvish pinning him with steely eyes. His voice was still smooth and calm, but louder and foreboding when he said, "If you ever touch her again, I will gut you where you sit." His hand firmly held the hilt of a scimitar, the scimitar that had apparently plunged though the sleeve of my assailant's jacket and into the table, pinning him in place, the blade millimeters from his arm.

Legolas pulled the blade from the table, giving a last warning look at the men, and stalked away, exiting the Inn altogether.

The room fell completely silent again. Mage and Auron, Hetty behind him, were frozen. Legolas's friend Aragorn, half out of his seat, slowly lowered himself back down. Only Gandalf sat calmly smoking his pipe, an amused expression on his face.

Auron ushered the shocked locals out, despite their drunken apologies, and closed the door hard behind them. Then he looked up at me. "You ok Mindle?"

I think that was the moment I started breathing again. It wasn't that unusual for traveling customers to get out of line after a few meads, but for the most part it was pretty safe at the Inn because Auron's mysterious reputation was known throughout the small town. Tarvish was just a bad egg that kept coming back, though he had never before gotten as brave as he had tonight.

Auron looked to Gandalf. "You must thank your friend for me."

The wizard puffed smoke above the table and chuckled. "Of coarse, of coarse."

Mage and Hetty cornered me behind the bar as I removed my apron. Mage was quiet, just watching me get ready to leave. Hetty started giggling and said, "He saved ya! I wish I had taken Tarvish's table now!" We had actually been taking turns when he came in lately, and ironically it had been Hetty's turn, but she also wanted a turn waiting on Auron's friends so I had stepped in for her.

Mage scowled at the girl. "Hetty, are ya a few drinks short in yer barrel?"

I agreed with Mage. "It was embarrassing to say the least."

Hetty shook her head disagreeing, "Now you have a reason to talk to him."

I said nothing, and I think that made both women more suspicious.

"No one will be talking with that him if their smart, your both knowing elf men cant be trusted." Mage admonished.

Hetty laughed. "I do hope your right!"

Mage shooed her off. "Go see if our friends need anything else, you're still on duty."

She then hugged me and asked again if I was ok, and I really was. It had all happened so fast I never thought I was in danger.

I headed to the door and Mage followed. "Don't let him fool ya with his fair face, elves can cast terrible spells on women they want." She said in my ear. "And keep your hair down."

I shrugged her hands off my shoulders. "We don't even know each other, so don't worry, and there's no way he wants me. "

She looked skeptical. "I don't know, I noticed him noticing you."

I sighed. "I think he knows, he just seems curious to me."

Mage smiled at me, "I'm sure he does, you're a sight prettier than most mere mortals love."

I rolled my eyes and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight mum." I had not walked two steps outside the building when a flash of lightning lit up the town, startling me. Before I could walk another step the rain came, hard rain, the kind that soaks through your layers of clothes in seconds. I stopped and smiled to myself thinking about Legolas's prediction. I lifted my face and let the water hit me for a few moments. Some of the lights in the nearby buildings came on despite the late hour and I heard a few doors creak open, it hadn't rained in so long and many of the farmers would be celebrating tomorrow. Then as I turned to head towards the barn, I saw him. Standing in the darkness, looking non the worse for the weather stood Legolas. He looked up at the sky and back at me and smiled.

Then he turned and disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

All the Kings Horses

Chapter 2- Of Elves and Horses

See disclaimers on Chapter 1

Thank you so much to the reviewers who have inspired me to keep going with this. Your comments were so wonderful and I appreciate them SO much especially since you took the time so early on. Also to the story alert/fave author peeps! You shouldn't have to wait to long for updates since I am just editing it here and there!

Of Elves and Horses.

I had my own room at the inn, but during the warmer parts of the year I was rarely found there. The Inn had a large barn, where travelers could stable their horses, and where I kept my own. A few summers ago I had found a large unused storage room, thick with dust. It had an old wood stove and a small window and I quickly converted it into a cozy hideaway. Not that it was a secret, Auron and Mage and even Hetty knew about it but they respected my preference for solitude, most of the time.

And so I woke the next morning to the sounds of birds, and bees and the rustling of the trees drifting through the open window. I went about my chores happily. Cleaning stalls for the patrons animals before I took care of my own. I was reminded of the events of the previous day when I saw Legolas's young gray stallion in a stall. His eyes had a spark and a look of intelligence, and I admired again his quality. I thought about my own horses and their heritage and wondered if the elf would consent to breeding his mount to one of my mares. Of coarse I had no intention of actually asking, Id have to give away to much personal information.

I loved caring for all the animals but nothing compared in my eyes and heart to my own. The three horses I had raised myself. My father had left a magnificent elvish black stallion as a gift to my mother before he disappeared. After she passed he became my constant companion. As he aged I found it hard to deal with the thought of losing him as well, and having nothing left of a past I knew so little about. So I bred him with Auron's 2 black draft mares. The resulting foals, a colt and twin fillies, were exceptional. Large, correct and solid black, the young horses had amazing temperaments from the start.. As they matured they grew long thick manes and tails and dense feathering above the hooves. What they lacked in stamina they made up for in beauty, presence and movement.

This horse was smaller, not having draft blood in him, but had the same presence. The full mane and tail, slight feathering on the lower legs and a noble head. Not unlike my father's late stallion. He was quite impressive in his own right and I made sure to spend extra time grooming him for his handsome Prince master.

After I had finished with my chores, I grabbed my saddle and led my own stallion outside. It was a morning routine to take one of my horses out for a ride and I could tell Eroth was looking forward to it as much as I was. He stood quietly with no ties or harness as I brushed his coat getting lost in the memories that had surfaced upon seeing the elf's horse.

As a little girl I did not know my father was an elf. I just knew he had gone away. Though my mother spoke often and highly of elves and their ways, she rarely spoke of him and I never connected the two. My mother had finally told me, as she lay dying, of my heritage. I was to young to understand what it all meant. She kept getting sick in that last year. No one knew why but she had got weaker and weaker until she was gone. I was six, and already aware that I was different to some extent. Not because of anything others said, no one spoke of it, but because I felt it. When I finally understood why that was I found peace in the knowledge and embraced it. I felt like it gave me an excuse to be the person I was, a bit of a loner, an animal and nature lover in the extreme.

I often wondered what became of my father, and Mage was often quick to hint that my mother should have known better, being of the opinion that Elvish men used their dubious charms to seduce and betray. I had never got a sense that my mother felt any hostility towards her lover, and so I chose to believe he never returned for a reason beyond his control.

Eroth snorted and I realized I had been brushing the same spot repeatedly, lost in thought. "I'm sorry my friend." I whispered patting his neck.

"That is one of the most beautiful animals I have ever seen." The now familiar male voice came from behind me, startling me. He had a habit of eluding my enhanced senses often in just the two days he had been here.

I turned my head to see Legolas standing a few feet behind me, between the Inn and the barn, looking at Eroth with nothing short of awe. Today he wore a brown suede tunic with leather lacing down the front and a belt knotted at his waist. His light hair and skin luminous in the sun. I felt my breath leave me at the sight of him. It was hard indeed to remember Mage's previous warnings when I looked upon him.

I tried to hide my reaction as best I could and managed to say. "Thank You." His eyes still appraised my horse with wonder and I searched my brain for something to say. "Would it surprise you to learn he is of elvish descent?" I was mad at myself the moment I spoke the words. I wondered if I could possible be more of a bumbling idiot than I currently was.

"No. I can see it in him." He said turning a curious look at me. I shuddered inside as he studied me; I had a feeling he wasn't just considering the horse.

"It's the pointy ears isn't it?" I tried to joke.

He smiled. The sun paled in comparison to the light he seemed to emit. "How did you come to be his guardian?" He asked.

"That is kind of a long complicated story." I said, not sure I wanted to get into the particulars of my parentage with him yet. Especially when I couldn't even make eye contact without feeling embarrassingly weak in the knees. But at least now maybe I could bring up that possible breeding at some point.

I turned back to the horse and began brushing again. But I was shaking. This is ridiculous I thought, feeling like this! The brush fell from my hand on a downward stroke and hit the ground, Eroth's head shot up in alarm and then relaxed. I reached to pick it up but the elf was already there when I turned, and he handed it to me.

I took it feeling more embarrassed. "Thank you again, and for last night."

He nodded. "A Lady such as yourself deserves to be respected."

I laughed to myself! "Not so much the Lady part I'm afraid."

Legolas smiled. "Mysterious perhaps, but still a lady." He stroked Eroth's neck and then turned to me. "I would very much like to hear your long complicated story."

My inner shaking increased. "I'm headed out for now." I said, hoping he would get the hint. He said nothing. I turned to get my saddle and hoist it up on the horses back. What I really thought I _should_ do was gallop away so I could get a hold of myself. So that was the plan, but that was before I turned to see why he was so quiet. He just stood there serenely watching me, looking simply angelic. Then he stepped away from Eroth leaving me space to go. That was when what I _wanted_ to do kicked in without permission. "Ride with me." I suggested as I buckled the girth.

He needed no second invitation and sprinted the few steps to the barn; by the time I was mounted he was reemerging. At first I thought he had forgotten his horse as he emerged carrying his bridle and a quiver of arrows, but as I was about to ask, the horse came out of the barn on its own accord and stepped up beside his master. Legolas bridled the animal and then grabbed a bow that he had apparently leaned against the sidewall of the inn before approaching me earlier, and in a clean jump sat bareback astride his mount.

I tried hard to not look impressed. "I do not think you'll be needing your bow."

Legolas looked at me very seriously. "I fear the days of such thinking are near an end."

His words brought chills to my spine for we had all heard whispers of a coming war. I asked Eroth to move out and we headed down around to the back of the barn to pick up the trail I knew. The mood was lightened by the two stallions, who were each trying to out prance the other in some kind of stallion duel. Especially as we rode past the pasture where mares had been turned out for the day. They soon quieted down as we trotted down the old overgrown wagon road and kept pace with each other nicely.

I thought the silence to be awkward at first, but I soon felt relaxed listening to the familiar thud of hooves, creaking of leather, and sounds of nature around us. As we came up a hill the trees fell back and the old road winded through long abandoned farmland. Up around us on three sides rose the steep wooded foothills of the Misty Mountains, lush and green.

"Are there many elves up there?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"There are not many elves in any forest anymore." His voice sounded sad. "Though Rivendell lays a few days ride over the mountains from here."

"Why is that?"

Legolas was quiet for a few moments. "We believe a great evil is coming. It has nearly destroyed all that we love once and many of my people have not the heart to stay and abide it again. They are leaving for the Undying Lands."

Of coarse the immortality of the elves was well known, but the shadowy truth of where and what the "Undying Lands" were wasn't so widely know. "They are dying?"

"Only to those left behind." We were both quiet for some time after that. Just enjoying the breezes, and the sights around us. Finally on the far side of the farm a meandering river came into view, and on the other side of that, the path grew narrow as the forest met its edge and the trees were thick and old.

Legolas had been so quiet I worried my questions had depressed him. I often let Eroth run to the river from here so I decided to try to lighten the mood.

"Race you to the river?" I said playfully. I loved coming to the river each day to just enjoy the beautiful surroundings. The river was clear and clean and sometimes I waded into it with one of the horses for a swim. Other times I let them graze while I read a book. It was one place that sometimes, I actually did feel like an elf.

"It wont be much of a race." Legolas challenged stopping his horse. "Your steed is to big to be fast, perhaps you need a head start?"

I laughed but urged Eroth forward, knowing Id probably need the few seconds start if I had a chance of winning. Down towards the river we sped, his mane flying in front of my face. I didn't see or hear anything behind so I chanced a glance back. Legolas appeared to be busy brushing something off his sleeve but his horse's eyes were on us, his nostrils flared with excitement.

I knew he had to be up to something so I asked Eroth for more speed and he charged ahead with a great snort and powerful strides. Impossibly, just a few moments later, our rivals were right beside us running like the wind. I could tell the elf's mount wasn't even straining to keep up. With a few yards left the gray surged ahead and left us in the dust then pulled to a hard stop at the waters edge. Legolas gracefully leapt to the ground while I pulled my mount to a stop.

I jumped down annoyed at his smug expression. "What was that?" I asked catching my breath, my arms crossed.

He pretended to look surprised at my frustration. "Pine needles."

I shook my head. "What?"

He stepped closer to me and extended his hand palm up. "Pine Needles." There were indeed three small pine needles in his hand. "Uncomfortable if allowed to get in ones tunic."

I looked at him and couldn't help but laugh at that thought. "Right. So your horse is really fast, your secret is out."

"What do I win?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

The question was obviously a loaded one and I started wondering if I was wrong to trust him enough to ride so far away from town alone. His piercing blue eyes stared into mine, a playful smile still on his lips, and I realized I would go along with whatever he might suggest anyway. My heart beat faster and I actually started hoping he was just that devious. I collected myself and bravely stared back at him. "What do you want?"

He stepped closer and reached out to touch my chin, raising my face slightly so I still had to look in his eyes. "Tell me your secret." He was serious now but not unfriendly, his proximity making me feel shaky again.

"I don't know what you mean?" I whispered feeling confused. I found it hard to think, or move.

Legolas slid his hand along my cheekbone, his touch like fire on my skin. At first I didn't know what he was doing, but when I realized I tried to back away out of his reach. I only got a step away before my back hit a tree. He gently brushed the rest of my hair away, exposing my delicately pointed ear. His expressions changed and I wasn't quite sure what they all meant as he looked from my ear back into my eyes. I realized my chest was heaving with my ragged breaths and hoped he didn't notice. I hoped he couldn't read all the things that were going thru my mind, but I had a strange feeling my thoughts weren't very private. I yearned for him to touch me again, or to bring his lips down on mine. His eyes were on them for the briefest of moments then, and I thought he might. And then he stepped back and walked a few paces away, his eyes on the river, his composure completely intact. I wanted to slump down the side of the tree, but settled for catching my breath.

He hadn't moved when I came to stand beside him. I didn't know what to say. He must have suspected my heritage from the start but I couldn't figure out why it seemed so important to him. I had said I would tell him my story, perhaps he didn't believe I would have told the truth? "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Many things." He said keeping his eyes on the moving water.

"I would have told you had you just asked."

"I know." He answered quietly.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "Then what the…

"I was impatient." He cut me off turning to face me, his fave still gentle.

I shook my head. "You were impatient." I said flatly.

He smiled slightly but managed to look guilty. "I guessed you were elf kind when first I saw you."

"That was just yesterday. Should I have already told you my life's story?"

"Perhaps you shouldn't try so hard to hide it." He said quickly, almost in anger.

"It makes some people uncomfortable." I explained. "I was raised by Mage and Auron, I can not pretend to be something I know nothing about."

He shifted and seemed to reconsider. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, it was not my intent."

"Oh. I'm not sure frightened is the right word." I mumbled to myself.

He cocked his head at that but remained serene.

Finally he spoke. "Our people sometimes have a connection, I felt it when I saw you." He explained, looking away from me, and I couldn't help but think there was something he was leaving out. "When I saw your horse earlier it only convinced me more."

"So you can sense another elf."

He said nothing at first. His voice was lower when he did answer. "Not normally."

I shook my head confused. "But you did this time?"

He nodded once. "I had to know why I could sense you."

"So, why can you?" I said getting frustrated.

Legolas looked disturbed for a moment, and then he smiled brightly. "It is a long complicated story."

I sighed. "You're not going to tell me."

"It is not my turn." He said smugly.

I sighed and sat down on the grass and he followed suit. "What do you want to know?" I laughed. "Mage would kill me if she knew I was telling anyone, especially you."

He tilted his head. "Why is that?" I lost all thought for a moment as I watched the sparkling river water reflect in his eyes. I looked down at the grass to clear my thoughts.

"My father." I said meaningfully, conveying the unanswered question about which parent was the elf. "He disappeared when I was a baby." I picked at the grass nervously and then continued. "My mother died a few years later and Mage blames him for her death I guess."

Legolas lowered his gaze. "I am sorry."

"My mother was very ill in the end but I do remember her well." I continued. "I don't remember my father. Mostly I remember his horse. He was always near me somehow."

"A guardian."

I looked at him. "Yes. It was like that. He was all that was left of my real family. Eroth is his son, and I have two of his daughters as well."

"And so the Innkeeper took you in." He finished.

"It was arranged when my mother realized she wasn't well. She too was a barmaid at the Inn." I explained.

"What was his name?" Legolas asked after a pause. I knew he meant my father.

"Celeblin Silverlake"

Legolas looked thoughtful. "There are Silverlakes in the Lorien wood. I will try to find his fate for you."

I never expected to one day know where my dad had actually gone, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know but I nodded. We sat in silence for a long time, watching the water.

After a time Legolas looked down at my hand, watching it for a few moments and the side of his mouth curled into an amused grin. "Stop killing the grass."

"What? Oh…"

Legolas stood and reached down to pull me up, he studied my face. "What I may learn worries you."

I shrugged. "Some."

"I do not believe he left by choice, it is not our way, especially gifted with a child as he was."

"Maybe he didn't consider me a gift." I said.

Legolas looked off at Eroth. "In my heart I do not believe that." He looked back at me, and our eyes met. I got the feeling again that there was something more he wanted to say. His face was a mixture of wisdom and sadness. A stray strand of his golden hair blew gently across his cheek and I fought the urge to reach out and touch him.

I turned and walked away from him then, embarrassed at my inability to look at him without losing myself. "So its your turn now."

Legolas signaled to his horse. "We should ride on before my companions miss me."

"Legolas!" I called after him as he mounted.

"If I tell you now, you may not wish to ride with me tomorrow."

…..

We rode the rest of the trail side by side. I asked him many questions about elven culture and he seemed nostalgic as he answered each one. I got the feeling he traveled much more than he liked and missed his home greatly. I enjoyed listening to him so much that I was sad to see us back at the trailhead so soon.

"I would like to ride your horse tomorrow." Legolas said when we were back at the barn.

I laughed. "Your horse is faster if I recall." I was leaning against the barn, pretending to polish up the leather reins, but I was mostly just watching him brush his stallion. It was hard not to look at a beautiful man brushing a beautiful horse.

"Speed is not always the most desired trait." He said smiling and leading his horse to a paddock.

"I thought you were impatient?" I said, as he came back.

The elf paused and then came over to me, looking at me seriously. "I truly am sorry if I acted brash by the river." He paused, and looked slightly confused. He touched my arm gently and my entire body tingled. Trapped between him and the barn wasn't the worst place to be, that is until I saw that Mage had just turned the corner and was headed straight toward us, though I didn't think she had noticed us yet.

"Tomorrow then?" I said slipping out sideways and grabbing a nearby bucket so I could look busy.

"Lady Mindallin." He said bowing his head towards me as he took his leave.

Mage looked up at the sound of his voice, surprise dawning on her face, followed by suspicion. She watched him go and then looked at me. I pretended to be busy scrubbing the same spot on an already clean bucket.

"What was the elf doing here?" She asked me, her eyes were narrowed, but she was trying to keep her voice pleasant.

I pretended I had just noticed her. "He was interested in the horses."

"Ahh" She faked a smile but she was looking me over carefully. "Do you think he knows?" It was clear what she meant.

I shrugged. "Yes, I think he figured it out."

"Remember what I told you about them. You don't want to end up like your poor mum."

I rolled me eyes and headed for the barn door. "I remember."

….

It was the end of the week and the Inn was full. The people were in the mood to celebrate especially after last nights rain. There had even been a brief shower in the afternoon and the plantings around town were looking greener already. A few of the farm boys had brought instruments and were playing lively music while some of the folk danced. Cheers and howls vibrated through the building. Gandalf the wizard sat at the bar tonight, holding a group of men captive with some old tale of his travels. Stryder and Legolas enjoyed some wine off to the side.

Hetty was giving me the cold shoulder tonight, but it was so busy I couldn't ask her about it until a good few hours into the night. We met at the tap, both needing the same barrel.

As she filled her pitcher I asked, "Are you upset with me?"

She looked at me and frowned. "I've no right to be. Still, I thought we were friends."

"Are we not?" I asked confused.

She sighed. "Mage said she saw you with the elf earlier."

"He asked about my horses." I explained still mystified.

Hetty shook her head. "I saw you too, when you rode off with him."

I leaned back against the bar. "Hetty…"

She looked up at me. "Its ok, its not my business. I was just kidding about the whole "saw him first" thing."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "It just happened today, and its been super busy. It's nothing anyway, really."

She shrugged. "Ok."

She seemed placated for now and we went about our work. I had just delivered a couple of ales to a table, and was trying to find my way back to the bar. The rows between tables were filled with groups of people, some dancing to the music, and navigating the place was difficult. I saw Legolas coming down the same row and I paused not sure if he was looking for me. As it turned out I saw he had his cloak on his arm and was probably headed for the door.

"Good night." I said softly as he neared me. He gave a small smile and nod and reached his hand out to me. I wasn't sure what he wanted but I offered my hand in return. To my surprise he spun me in a slow graceful circle and then bowed low.

"Good night Lady. I hope you have a chance to dance." He then released my hand and continued on and out of the Inn.

I did in fact get that chance. When it was just drinks being ordered near closing time, Auron said he could handle it and released Hetty and I early. We both had a glass of wine and it didn't take long before we were laughing and dancing like the rest of town.

Later we headed to my barn room, giggling as we walked arm in arm, Hetty with the wine bottle under hers. When we arrived we both threw ourselves on my bed and laughed some more. I then told Hetty about my ride with Legolas.

"I can't believe he touched you like that." She gasped excitedly.

I laughed. "I wasn't sure what was going on, but he just wanted to check out my ears."

That made us both laugh hard, which in turn made my head swim even more.

"I thought you would be angry to be honest." I admitted.

Hetty laughed again. "I was at first, but then I realized what a mules butt I was being." She sighed, "Its not like you went after him."

I shook my head. "No way. You know me."

Hetty grew more serious after awhile. "I think he likes you. Why else would it matter what race you are?"

"I don't think so, if that were true he could have already…" I paused and she looked at me her eyes wide. "Its just that I think Mage might be right about them having powers, like some kind of suggestion thing."

She was sitting straight up listening now. "Why do you say that?"

I shook my head. "When he gets close to me, my head swims, I cant think straight, my knees go weak. Its embarrassing!" I admitted. "He just stands there and smiles and I _want_ him to do something Mage wouldn't like!"

"I wouldn't call that a spell exactly." Hetty said. "I think you have a crush on him."

I sighed. "Are we 16 again?"

Hetty gulped the remaining wine from the bottle. "Mindle," She said in her "wise advice voice", "I don't think your mom had a spell on her. I think she wanted to boff her elf and I think you do too!"

I can tell you that sober, I would have been appalled at Hetty's words, but in my current state all I could do was laugh until tears came to my eyes. Eventually our giggles left off and we both fell asleep sprawled across my bed.

…

I brake for reviews…LOL Please! Bad or Good. Short or Long! Even if your reading this 100 years from now!


	3. Chapter 3

All the Kings Horses

Chapter 3 – To trust or not to trust

Thank you so much for the continued reviews. To those who haven't reviewed yet. If you are reading my fiction, and have made it to Chapter 3, I am assuming you didn't hate it. Please review. I bet my friend I could get more reviews than her. LOL

Black-Sun-567 you made my day! Adrenalinejunkiegurl you have been a great help.

…..

I awoke with a start. Hetty was snoring loudly, her feet hanging off the bed. A glance out the window told me I was running late for my morning routine and hence my ride with Legolas, if he had been serious about coming again.

I jumped up to get ready and my head began to throb. Why had I let Hetty talk me into all that wine?

By the time I made it into the main part of the barn I thought my head might explode. Worse than that Auron was there, cleaning a stall.

"I'm so sorry." I called to him. "Ill finish up."

He chuckled. "Oh that's alright lass. I was figurin' you ladies might sleep in a bit. I'm nearly finished. Besides, Eroth is waiting for you outside."

I stepped outside, squinting into the bright day. The sun did nothing for my pain and I wasn't sure I would be up to riding, but then I saw Legolas standing there bridling his gray stallion. Since he wanted to ride Eroth, perhaps he was going to let me ride his horse? I could handle the pain for that.

As I approached, the elf looked up at me with a grin. "Late start Lady Mindallin?"

I couldn't help but smile back. "I hope you haven't been waiting to long."

"I kept busy." He said nonchalantly glancing to the left. I noticed Auron's firewood shed, which was near the barn and recently depleted, was now completely full.

Legolas saddled his horse next. "This is Moontide. If you know his name, he will do as you ask." He stopped and looked me in the eye. "No one else here need know his name."

I nodded and pain burst behind my eyes. Legolas expression changed slightly as if he saw it in my face. Maybe he did, it was quite the headache. "So I need to know his name to ride him?" I asked confused.

He released a stirrup he was adjusting for me and stepped closer. "You misunderstand." He said quietly. "This is a horse descended from the Mearas. Once you have his trust, you need only this." His finger nearly touched my lips, and then he stepped back. I knew if my head didn't hurt so bad that that would have turned me into gelatin or some similar ooze. "He understands the common tongue, and will serve without question, even unto his own death." I looked at the Stallion with renewed respect.

Legolas spoke a few words in Elvish and Moontide's ears flicked back to listen. Then he offered me a leg-up onto him. I certainly didn't need the help, but in my currant state I took it anyway. He was astride Eroth beside me in no time and he looked at me expectantly. Out of curiosity I tried squeezing my legs to move the horse forward, but he just stood there and shook his mane out.

Legolas smiled, amused. "Stubborn as a Dwarf."

Feeling a bit silly, I leaned forward and said, "Moontide, we ride to the river." The horse came to life, suddenly responding to my legs and the reins. He surged ahead, and I had to ask him to match Eroth's speed, he snorted in displeasure but obeyed. He was amazing. The smoothest ride I'd ever had, even as he showed off and despite the energy I felt coming off of him, like he might leap into the sky and fly away with me.

Legolas was enjoying his ride on Eroth as well. He may not be the fastest or smoothest mount, but to an experienced rider his huge gaits were thrilling and powerful. It was an unusual treat for me to be able to watch my own horse, under saddle, from a spectator's point of view.

When we arrived at the farm clearing this time, we both took the opportunity to really see what the animals could do. I asked Moontide for a canter and we flew over the field, it took all my strength to keep with him. We made large circles in the field so I could watch Legolas on Eroth. Moontide was certainly an amazing animal, he seemed to enjoy any challenge I put to him. I even asked him to jump a few downed trees and old fences and he cleared them with ease.

Finally my head could be ignored no longer and I asked Moontide to let me off at the riverbank. The horse stood nearby as I sat in the shade to rest. I had almost dozed off some time later, when I heard thudding hoof beats close by and opened my eyes. Eroth and Legolas were trotting along the river towards me. I sat up straighter and smiled at Legolas's expression. I could tell he like my stallion even more now. I thought he was stopping a few yards away, but once again he whispered in Elvish and Eroth began lifting his feet purposefully, trotting in place.

Now I stood up in awe, my head screaming in protest. I approached slowly as Legolas leapt to the ground. Eroth still in motion as if nothing had changed. The elf looked at me proudly. "A fine horse, worthy of Kings." He said. The he spoke a word in Elvish and Eroth stopped, another word and Eroth trotted away to graze.

I shook my head slowly. "Eroth doesn't know how to piaffe." I said uncertainly. "And he doesn't speak Elvish!"

Legolas pretended to look surprised and he glanced over his shoulder at the horse's retreating form. "That is not what he said."

I sighed. "I was half hoping he would toss you."

Legolas laughed. I liked the sound of it, but my own laugh was stopped short by my headache. My hand automatically going to my temple.

Legolas's expression changed a bit. "Perhaps you celebrated to much last eve."

"Saving a friendship is hard work." I joked.

He looked at me curiously. "Rest longer." He said. "I will return shortly."

I sat again and he sprinted off into the trees. He wasn't gone long at all. When he came back he had a small plant in his hand and he kneeled down in front of me. The plant was bright green with white berries. He pulled a leaf off and handed it to me. "Put this in your mouth but do not chew it. The berries are poison," he explained. "but the leaves can help with pain." I looked at him skeptically and he frowned. "You do not trust me."

I sighed and put the leaf in my mouth. "I'm sorry. I was hearing Mage in my head."

He smiled in understanding and settled more comfortably on the ground. "So should I admit that the leaf has some interesting side effects?"

My head was already feeling a bit better but I considered spitting the leaf out. "Like what?"

He smiled again. "Maybe it will help you trust me."

"You better give me more than one." I tried joking, but he had also successfully made me feel guilty.

He handed me the rest of the plant. "Dry it. The leaves work just as well that way, you'll have it when you need it next."

"Hopefully I wont have this same problem for awhile." I said remembering my overindulgence at Hetty's hands.

"So why was this friend upset with you?"

I shrugged. "She thinks you're really…" I couldn't think of a descriptive word for him, none of them seemed enough. "Really unbelievably handsome, and she was angry I went riding with you without mentioning it to her." I couldn't continue eye contact.

I guess he hadn't expected that answer, and to his credit, he did seem a bit uncomfortable now.

"Should I invite her for a ride? Would that help?" He asked seriously.

I laughed, but at the same time a spark of jealousy ignited inside me. "You would be in great danger! She is a firm believer in Mage's evil elf spell, and worse, she likes it!"

"So tell me. What is the Evil Elf Spell?" He asked amused again.

I sighed. "Its embarrassing."

He just looked at me expectantly, his piercing blue eyes on my face.

"Mage thinks elves use some sort of suggestion charm, coupled with their handsome faces, to seduce." I felt myself blush and look down at the ground. "She thinks that is how I was conceived, why my parents were never married, and of coarse why my father was able to leave."

"A spell? Here I was hoping my face was enough." He joked.

"It is." I was startled when I realized I'd said it out loud. "For someone like Hetty." I added quickly. Nothing like throwing my own friend under a cart to save myself.

The elf was quiet for a few moments and then he sat up straighter. "I told you yesterday that if we rode today I would explain why I think your father is unjustly accused."

Now I sat up too, and was grateful when the movement did not renew my headache.

"You say that your parents were not joined in marriage. That may not be the case." He said. "For us the joining of body, heart and spirit is not interchangeable or separate. Nor is marriage." He paused letting me absorb the information. "We do not always celebrate a wedding the way men do, for we consider the joining of bodies to be the ceremony, and once complete the union is unlikely to end. It is likely Celeblin considered your mother his wife from that time on."

He went on. "The fact that a child was conceived only enhances my suspicion, for elven children are rare enough in these times and are considered great gifts of the Eldar. It is likely a half-elf child, still more rare, would have been welcomed."

"And yet, despite his long life, he has never returned." I said looking back up at him.

He looked at me with pity reflected on his beautiful face. "I fear he can not. There are many dangers in this world."

I nodded slowly and asked, "Elves never break these rituals."

"Of coarse, but it is not often. There are souls, blackened like diseased trees in every race, but I do not believe that is the case here. You say he stayed at least until you were born." He glanced out at the horses grazing nearby. "And he left his mount, an elf does not part with his roth lightly."

I was quiet for a moment, comforted by his theory. "Thank you Legolas. I do feel lighter somehow, hearing this."

He gave a small smile. "Than perhaps you are beginning to trust me a little?"

"A little." I said smiling back.

We sat watching the river for some time after that. I found myself curious about a few things, and not for wholly innocent reasons. "How old are you Legolas?"

"Compared to you, I am quite old. Among my kin I am young."

"So like hundreds of years?"

He shook his head. "_Like_ thousands."

That made me blink in surprise. "Then you must have a wife?"

"No." He replied looking away from the river at me.

"So in thousands of years, based on what you just told me, you have never…?" I searched for a word that wouldn't embarrass me.

"I have many responsibilities which must take precedence in my life for now." He replied softly, saving me from saying more.

"That's why you are here meeting with the Rangers."

He nodded once.

"The rumors of a great war coming?" I asked.

His eyes grew very serious. "It will come. It has already begun."

We sat in silence for a long time after that. It could have been hours, I wasn't sure, but it was comfortable being here with him. He certainly didn't seem to be deserving of the reputation Mage put on elven men. When finally I noted that the shadows were getting long I stood. "I have to go back."

While we rode back to the inn, Legolas told me a few tales about Lorien and Mirkwood and my heart ached to see these places before they were gone forever. I wondered if I would ever get to travel and see more of Middle Earth at all.

As we trotted back up to the barn I once again appreciated the beautiful elvish stallion under me and reminded myself to find a way to ask Legolas about breeding him to my mare.

We had readied our horses to go back out into paddocks for the nights when I decided to feel him out on the subject. "Have you noticed my mares? They are on the pasture up the hill to the east." I said as we walked Eroth and Moontide behind the barn.

The elf smiled, "I must admit, I went searching for them the morning you were late."

That was a good sign I thought, the pasture was large and mostly unseen from the road, he would have had to do some walking, or riding to see them. I smiled brightly at him. "Well?"

He opened one of the gates and slipped his stallion's bridal off, watching him go. "They are every bit as lovely as Eroth, but perhaps a bit moodier."

My mouth dropped slightly and I put my hands on my hips in mock anger. We looked at each other and I couldn't help but smile again, seeing his playful expression.

"I had an idea, but I don't know how you will feel about it." I began.

He smiled kindly at me but said nothing. The sun, low in the sky, lit up his features and I felt a bit breathless for a few moments.

"I would very much like my mares to have foals with renewed elvish blood, but Eroth is a half brother to them." I paused looking for a reaction. "Your stallion is magnificent, and I was hoping…."

Legolas nodded and stepped towards me seeming to consider. "It would mean a great deal to you?"

I was speechless for a moment. "Well, yes. It would ensure my fathers' stallion line continues, which to me is like…him continuing."

"Then I am inclined to agree to it, but I will have to ask Moontide." He gave no inclination on whether or not that was a jest, but it wouldn't have surprised me either way. Luckily I wasn't particularly worried about his horse saying no to a double honeymoon.

"I have to make sure Auron wont mind more mouths to feed, I will ask him tonight." I said. "Will you be here a few more days?"

"It is my hope." He said softly.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough." I said, and without thinking I hugged him. That is I didn't think about it until I realized what I had done. I had a moment of panic, and we both froze, but then I felt him put his arms around me and return the gesture. I can honestly say that that moment was probably about the best I had ever had in my entire life. I couldn't help but think about what Hetty had said_. I think you have a crush on him_. Right then, I had to agree.

I took a moment to enjoy the feel of his arms and the sound of his heartbeat and then I released him. I felt a bit awkward but I smiled sheepishly at him and said. "I better get to the inn."

He returned my smile and watched me go, remaining in the same spot until I could no longer see him. I was pretty sure that hug had surprised him and I worried that elves perhaps thought hugs were in poor taste. Still, he had hugged me back, and that was enough to keep my spirits up for the rest of the week!

….

It was midweek and the Inn dining room was quiet. Hetty was off and if I remembered correctly she had some exciting plans she wouldn't tell me about, though I'm sure I would have to hear all the details when next I saw her. I was a bit glad she wasn't in as Legolas had given me much to think about. If he was telling the truth, and I couldn't see any reason why he wouldn't be, then maybe Mage was wrong about my father, as I had always hoped.

The travelers did not come to dinner that night and I tried very hard not to think why that might be. Auron was tending bar for the last few patrons so I waited at one end to catch his eye. "Need something Mindle?"

I tried to act like I was just mildly curious when I said. "Have your friends left?"

He chuckled. "Gandalf is headed west towards Arthedain. He has been invited to an old friend's 111th birthday if you can believe that. The others are just seeing him off and should be back in the late morning tomorrow."

I smiled feeling relieved. Auron studied me for a few moments. "Taking a liking to our Elvish Prince friend have you?"

I knew I was blushing furiously. "We spoke tonight about breeding his stallion to Luthien and Gwen."

Auron nodded. "Stunning animal, what an interesting twist to your horses genetics if he agrees."

"So your ok with it?"'

"What?" Auron seemed confused for a minute. "The breeding, yes. We have plenty of open stalls most nights."

I look at him earnestly now, "How come you haven't told Mage. You were at the barn this morning and it didn't seem to bother you that I was riding with Legolas."

He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "I may be a big man, but I'm not gonna mess with Mage. It doesn't mean I always agree with her. If Stryder trusts this Legolas then I trust him."

I gave him a grin and turned to walk away.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful. It is easy to fall for a fair face, and he is still…" he grinned sheepishly. "A man. And a man that probably wont be here for long at that." He raised an eyebrow. "Of coarse, if you're only interested in his horse sense we need not have that conversation."

I nodded blushing again. "Of coarse."

…

**Authors Notes: More coming very soon!**

FYI – I did my homework, for Legolas's words on Elvish relationships and sex I used "Laws and Customs of the Eldar" published in the book _Morgoth's Ring, History of Middle-Earth __by Tolkien himself._


	4. Chapter 4

All the Kings Horses

Chapter 4 – Hot for Teacher

Thank you so much for the continued reviews! Sorry this one took a bit longer; I put much thought into the chapters as they progress. To those who have commented positively about the horses in the storyline, thank you. I have horses and I feel like they are such spiritual, magical animals, not unlike elves.

…..

It wasn't quite the same riding the trail the next day. For the first time in a long time I felt quite lonely. It was hot, and I could tell even Eroth would prefer to be lying under a tree somewhere. We rode up into the mares paddock, looking to spot the pair somewhere on the hill. Instead we spotted them down by the fence standing knee deep in a pond. I wanted to give them a check up and scrub down before their breeding so we herded them down to a smaller connected pen closer to the barn.

It was my one-day off per week. Hetty would cover tonight as I had last night. Normally I would have taken the horses to the river on a day like today to just relaxed. Today I just kept coming up with reasons to stay near the Inn hoping Legolas would return soon. I could always use the excuse that I was eager to get Moontide together with my mares, but excited as I was, I knew that wasn't why I watched the road for him.

I tried to keep busy. I fussed over Gwen and Luthien for a good hour, until they were glowing and beautiful and back in the small paddock. Then I scrubbed my laundry behind the garden and hung it to dry. I lugged buckets back and forth to water the garden, and then I was so hot I went to the inn and drew a bath in my old room.

After my cool bath I put on a peasant blouse Mage had made for me, it was long enough to be a dress and in this weather that was my intention. I loved the way it fit me, it was gathered at the top, with short sleeves that could be worn on or off the shoulder, and fell in soft folds from a second gather just under the bust. Accentuating but not flirty, sort of casually romantic. But most important, nice and cool, or that's what I told myself my motive was. I grabbed a book off one of my shelves and headed downstairs.

I slipped out the back door not wanting to attract attention. The sun was already past its highest point now and I wondered if maybe we had been wrong about the travelers returning at all. I did remember that as of last afternoon Legolas hadn't had plans to leave yet. Or maybe, I thought with suspicion, that's what my family wanted me to think.

"Did you need something Mindallin?" I jumped a mile in the air as Auron peeked out of his work shed. He looked at me funny, and laughed. "Can't usually startle you lass, you ok?"

"Yeah. Just looking for a cool place to read." I called back.

He didn't look like he believed me but he smiled. "Ok. Let me know if you need help with the mares later."

Well that was a good sign; Auron still seemed to think his friends would be back. I nodded and headed for the garden, finding a bench in a shady corner. I opened the book and tried to read but realized I couldn't concentrate enough. I was reading the same lines over and over. I was mulling over my thoughts and the next thing I knew I was waking up to the sound of galloping horses. I heard Auron calling out. "How was the road my friend?" I jumped to my feet and peeked around the corner of the barn to see Strider and Legolas dismounting. The ranger looked hot and tired, but Legolas looked just as he always did. Perfect.

"Not an orc in sight, and I was visited by a friend." Strider said smiling widely.

Auron patted his back. "Still holding a candle for Elrond's daughter?" All three men smiled and laughed.

Strider handed his reins to Legolas. "I hear you men have business. I am going to get a drink." They laughed again.

I stepped out from the garden and waited in front of the barn as the two remaining men led the horses over. As soon as I moved Legolas saw me, and he slowed. His eyes softened, then he looked at my makeshift summer dress and smiled. Auron started unpacking Strider's mount but I saw him watching the elf with amusement.

"Lady Mindallin." Legolas greeted me bowing slightly. "Im gelir ceni ad lin."

I smiled back. "I hope that's a good thing."

"That depends if you are happy to see me in return." He replied.

"I'm happy to see your horse." I joked back, mindful of Auron's presence.

Legolas turned to Moontide and shook his head mournfully. "You have stolen the Lady's heart." The stallion shook his mane out and yawned. Auron and I both laughed.

The Innkeeper studied Moontide for a moment. "There hasn't been a lad yet that's been able to keep Mindi out of the barn. I know this means a great deal to her."

I blushed embarrassed. I was beginning to wonder whose side my stepfather was on. Why did he mention anything about other men? It sounded a bit like a challenge to me, like he was encouraging the elf to try.

"This is a gorgeous horse." Auron agreed looking to Legolas again, "Are you going to need help handling him?"

Legolas looked taken aback for a moment and I wondered what was wrong.

"You want me to get breeding hobbles?" Auron asked trying to figure out what he had missed. "We don't usually like to use them."

"No." Legolas finally spoke up. "Where are the mares?"

"In the west pen, in the small paddock at the bottom." I spoke up.

Legolas took off the bridle, saddle and packs and brushed the horse down. We stood waiting, wondering what was wrong. I desperately hoped he hadn't changed his mind.

Finally Legolas glanced up at me. "Do you trust me enough to do this the right way?"

I glanced at Auron who shrugged and folded his arms over his chest. Auron had bred horses for many years and he looked slightly annoyed. I looked back at Legolas. "What do I do?"

"Put your mares back in the large pasture. I will be along with Moontide." He answered quietly.

Auron and I headed up the road in silence. "Guess he intends to pasture breed, I hope nobody gets hurt." The Innkeeper clearly didn't agree.

I shrugged, "Its more natural I suppose."

Auron shook his head in disagreement. "Good way to lose an expensive stallion."

We got to the paddock, opened the interior gate and chased Gwen and Luthien into the pasture. Once they sensed their freedom they took off for the high ground, black manes and tails flying in the wind until they were out of sight. 

A few minutes later Legolas arrived, Moontide trotting free beside him. He was speaking to the horse as he entered the first gate and stopped in the center of the small pen. Moontide's head shot in the air and his nostrils flared but still he stayed beside his master. Legolas spoke soothingly to the animal, the horses ears flicked between listening to him and straining to hear into the distance. Finally Legolas seemed to be asking the horse a question. Moontide reared up and pawed the air. He let out an earsplitting call and I heard my mares call back. Legolas smiled, he turned away from the horse and walked to join us at the outside gate. Moontide charged off, thru the inside gate and up the hill, bucking and tossing his head as he went until he too was out of sight.

Legolas looked at us proudly. "That is how _**Roth**___are bred."

Auron shook his head. "Its risky."

"The herd mares teach the young stallions to respect, and to court them in season. I would tell you it is the way mankind keeps them that causes the risk. Perhaps he forgets they were not long ago wild, like the deer?" I marveled at how wise he sounded, he always looked so young and innocent; it was easy to forget he was immortal. I couldn't help but feel good about what he had done, despite Auron's warning.

"Well I wont argue with you Prince, you've been around a far sight longer, but I still thinks it risky. Mindi's horses haven't been bred before." The innkeeper looked at me and back at Legolas. "Still, this means a lot to her, thank you. Is there some way we can pay you?"

"Your hospitality," Legolas looked at me. "And friendship has been more than enough."

We slowly walked back towards the inn. "Well," Auron said with a sigh as we reached the yard. "I have a bar to tend, have a good night off Mindi."

We waited until the door had closed behind Auron to speak. Legolas turned to me and smiled mischievously, "You have the evening off?"

"Yes." I said looking at him skeptically.

"Perhaps you have plans?" He asked seeming suddenly unsure, his eyes on my dress.

"Oh, no." I said. "I just wore this because it's so hot out."

"You look beautiful always, but tonight especially so." He said softly.

My head swam for a minute at his compliment and suddenly I felt very shy.

"Let us go to your river and take our meal there, and when it grows dark we can gaze upon the Valar together." He suggested, he seemed different tonight, sad or wistful perhaps. "There is still much to tell about your elven kin."

I nodded. "I would like that."

"I must go change out of my travel clothes and speak with Strider. I will return shortly."

I nodded. "I will gather something for our dinner." We parted ways and I headed for the kitchen the back way. I didn't have to worry about the door squeaking as I snuck in, it was wide open due to the oppressive heat. No one was around and I could hear Mages voice in the dining hall so I grabbed a basket and started filling it with food.

Of coarse that was precisely when Hetty burst thru the door, her arms filled with dishes.

"Mindallin." She said setting the dishes by the washbasin. "I have so much to tell you!" She paused suddenly and eyed the basket I was filling, and then my attire. "What are ya doin'?"

Avoiding the subject wasn't going to work; I had seen that on my own, so I decided to tell the truth. "Don't mention this to Mage or else!" I warned. When she nodded I continued. "Legolas and I are going to spend some time together tonight. He said he would tell me more about the elves."

"I can't believe it." She said dramatically. "My best friend, going on her first date, and its with a hot elven prince. Where did I miss the boat?"

I had to laugh. "It's not like that at all. He really loves his people; I think he just really wants me to learn about where I come from. It's seemed important to him since the first day, when he suspected what I was."

"Did he say he wants to show you where half elves come from?" She started laughing suggestively.

I gave her a grimace. "Be serious. We have known each other three days."

Hetty shook her head. "Auron thinks you really like him."

I sighed. "How can I not?"

"Well, you just be careful." She snickered. "But not too careful."

I gave her a last disagreeable look and headed for the door.

…..

Legolas was waiting for me by the road. He wore a light gray tunic, which had a slight luster to it, almost like silk, but rougher. The tunic added to his overall natural glow. It was easy to picture him as a Prince tonight and I felt inadequate again as I approached him.

"That was quick." I said.

He smiled slightly. "Ready?" He gallantly offered his free arm to me. "I think unless Eroth wants to bear us both we shall walk."

I nervously wound my arm through his and we started walking at a relaxed pace down past the barn. A few passers by awarded us with disapproving stares. The sun was still quite warm so I was glad when we reached the shade of the river trail. The crickets and frogs were quite loud as we walked in silence.

A good few minutes into walking Legolas stopped. I looked up at him and he looked at me and smiled and then his eyes focused back to a spot a few yards away. I followed his gaze. There in the brush on the side of the road, mostly hidden from view, a tiny fawn lay curled up. Had I been alone I would never have seen it.

"The doe is close, we must not disturb it." He cautioned as he stepped forward, his boots making no sound. I looked around but I could see no signs of another deer. We walked past the place where the fawn lay. It stayed curled tight, but watched us with its huge adorable eyes.

I couldn't help but smile at the way Legolas regarded the tiny deer with wonder and concern. I felt my heart melting as I watched his face. Watching the world through Legolas's eyes made it all the more beautiful.

"How was your trip?" I asked once we were well passed the deer.

"Traveling through the mountain forests has a way of clearing the mind." He replied looking up at the leafy canopy above us.

I looked up at him. "Were you troubled?"

He smiled still looking off into the distance. "I was."

When he didn't say more I dropped the subject and resigned myself to just enjoy walking with him. Without the horses it was quite a walk to the river, but it seemed to go by quickly, probably because I wanted my time with him to last. When at last the sparkling water was in view Legolas released my arm and we picked a spot in the shade to have our meal.

"You're not even warm are you?" I asked him noticing that the heat seamed to have little effect on him.

He sat on the grass and looked up at me. I felt a bit dizzy looking at his beautiful smile. "I am comfortable. I take it you did not inherit our resistance to temperature extremes." He asked.

"Apparently not." I joked sitting beside him.

"Perhaps you should enjoy a swim." He suggested.

I looked at my makeshift dress, "This is all I brought, I would have to wait until it gets dark."

His smile widened and he looked me in the eye with a devious expression. "Are you sure?"

He surprised me; I almost thought he might be flirting. "Why Legolas, I thought you wanted me to trust you?"

"Which is why you should know…" His smile remained and he leaned back against a tree. "I can see in the dark."

"Oh." I felt a bit of a blush on my skin. I could hear him laugh in his quiet fashion. I pulled the cloth covering the lunch sack off, my mouth watering at the sight of the nice cool grapes. I plucked one off and tossed it at Legolas hard. He caught it with graceful ease and tossed it into his mouth. We both laughed this time and my embarrassment disappeared.

We shared the food and relaxed, listening to the sounds of summer around us. I loved to watch him whenever I could get away with it. The way he looked fascinated by even the smallest living thing, though surely he had seen it all before a thousand times over. Or the way the occasional breeze moved his golden hair. The way the sun, peeping through the trees would light up his crystal blue eyes and make his skin glow. My heart thudded in my chest with a feeling I hadn't felt before. What would I give to touch his face? His hair?

After a time Legolas stood and retrieved his bow, sliding his quiver over his shoulder.

"Are you going to shoot something?" I asked.

"You are." He said smiling again.

I raised my eyebrows. "You are a very brave elf." I joked.

"We will use that tree." Legolas said pointing to a tree that had clearly been dead for some time. I squinted to make out the details. The top had fallen long ago, and was on the ground beside it, growing mushrooms. There was a split down the middle, and most of the branches were gone. The few that were left were bare except for a few bleached pinecones that swayed in the breeze. It was probably 300 feet away from me. "We will start from here."

"Start! We'll never hit anything from here!" I laughed.

He just smiled and said, "Are we too close?" Legolas demonstrated the process by readying his bow and shooting through the stem of one of the pinecones; it fell unceremoniously to the ground. I had expected him to center his shot on the tree trunk, but to hit such a tiny target as a pinecone stem, my mouth dropped.

He didn't react to my shock, but rather started with his lesson. "The tension on every bow is different. This one will be difficult for you to use as it is." He pulled a small ornamental knife from his boot and cut the bowstring. Then he pulled a length of the string out of his belt pouch and began restringing the bow. "This is not ideal, the bow itself should be specially made for you, but I can ease the tension a little this way." He explained.

He tested the bow and handed it to me with an arrow. I tried to hold it the way I had seen him hold it. "Good." He said. He stepped to my side and showed me how to place the arrow and pull back. "The harder you pull, the farther the arrow will go. You will eventually build up enough muscle to shoot quite far. Now look down the shaft of the arrow until you see your mark. Most importantly, and hardest to master, is the ability to stay still as you release the arrow. Movement throws the direction off. I do not expect you to hit the tree, just see how far you can let it fly."

I aimed for the middle of the tree trunk. It seemed, from here, that I was aiming for an object no bigger than my finger. I released the arrow almost falling backwards in the process, but a strong hand was suddenly against my back. I looked up at Legolas in time to see his concentration turn to a smile. "You did well!" He seemed surprised and pleased.

"I did?" I asked squinting towards the tree. "You can see it?"

"Your senses will get stronger with practice." He headed off at a sprint and I followed, trying to keep up. About 200 feet away he stopped and there, lodged into the ground was the arrow. Legolas pulled the arrow from the ground.

"So I will eventually get better at this you say? I take it you want me to practice?" I asked amused.

He looked at me seriously. "I want you to be able to protect yourself should the war reach this place."

That thought was sobering. With his constant tireless help and supervision I spent the rest of the evening practicing. I really enjoyed it, but my success was only so so. I did get to the point where I could release the arrow without nearly falling, and though often I missed the track entirely, I was hitting closer and closer to the tree when I did aim right.

Legolas sat in the grass off to my side watching. "Your senses are getting stronger!" He said proudly when I lodged the next arrow at the base of the tree. "Since you are part elf, you already have stronger senses, but you have not had to use them often. It will not take a long time for them to develop completely."

I could almost feel he was right. "I'm really enjoying this! I wish I had my own bow!"

"I am sure you will someday soon." He looked off to the dead tree. "Try to shoot one of the pinecones." He suggested.

I loaded the arrow doubtfully. "I haven't yet hit the tree!"

"I know." He said simply.

I released the arrow. It hit the tree trunk dead center. Legolas chuckled under his breath.

"Ok, very funny." I said.

He stood, "Try for the pinecone again."

"I don't think I could ever get the pinecone."

"That's what you said about the tree." Legolas stood and took the bow. "I told my father the same thing when I was younger." He took three arrows out of the quiver, put them on the bow and drew back. Mindallin watched the tree. She heard the release; at the same time it seemed as three pinecones, all on different branches fell from the tree. "You will learn." He lowered the bow. "It is getting darker; I think our lesson has come to an end."

"Wait a minute. I want to try the pinecone again." I wasn't going to give up just yet, especially after seeing a display like that. "I just barely missed it you know."

Legolas smiled. He handed his bow back over to me.

"Do you want me to help you?" He asked.

"Yes, and then Id like to try it myself again." He nodded and stepped behind me. He put his arms around me to help me steady the bow and aim. My mind melted. He was way to close. My knees felt week again.

In my ear he said, "You are shaking, try to be steady." I nodded trying to focus on the arrow tip. I released the arrow and the pinecone fell but I knew it was mostly his doing.

Legolas smiled. "You will have to loosen up more before you can do it on your own."

Before I could stop myself I retorted. "I can't concentrate when you're that close to me."

He looked at me with confusion and concern. "Did I do something I should not? I have no wish to make you uncomfortable."

"No, it's my fault." I tried to explain; I couldn't let him look that guilty a minute longer. "I think I like you more than I should."

He seemed surprised by my admission, and I was surprised too. His face had such a soft expression, it was like he was fascinated by what I had said, and sad as well.

I shook my head trying to find something to say to break the tension I had made. "If Mage finds out I just said that, I might need this bow."

He did smile slightly at that. "The evil elf spell?"

I did not laugh, because I wasn't so sure he had that wrong. Maybe he wasn't aware of the spell, or wasn't trying to use it, but it was working. "I'm sorry, its ok I'm fine."

His smile faded slowly, and he stepped closer. "Mindallin," He said startling me with the sound of my own name. "The entire ride through the mountains I thought of only you and coming back here, to see you." He paused. "I am the one under a spell."

My mind whirled. Perhaps this was a dream. Maybe I had fallen asleep by the river. It felt so hard to breathe suddenly, and my heart threatened to beat itself out of my chest. Instead of looking away as I normally did I found my eyes locked with his. I was fighting my own hands to get them to stay at my sides. I didn't know what to say or what to do.

Legolas took the bow from my grip and with his free hand he brushed a long curly lock from over my ear, tucking it behind. Then his finger traced down my ear and down my cheekbone. My internal temperature went up a thousand degrees and my breath caught in my throat.

I suddenly felt scared and inadequate and I tried to step back but Legolas grabbed my wrist gently but firmly. I saw his eyes move to my lips and I couldn't help but look at his longingly. I felt his arm, bow abandoned to the ground, wrap around my waist and pull me close. And then he slowly lowered his lips to brush mine, and I closed my eyes frozen in place, and then he was kissing me. Gently, tenderly. He released my wrist and laid his hand against the side of my neck, gently caressing. My fear disappeared and I kissed him back just as gently and I dared to wrap my arms around his neck and into his hair. And I knew I would never be the same again.


	5. Chapter 5

All the Kings Horses

Chapter 5-Almost Paradise

Thank you so much for the continued reviews they mean a great deal. So many new comments have come in and encourage me to keep on working on this so thanks. A lot of people were worried it was over with the last chapter…that would just be mean! No there is plenty more coming. There were several people who commented that I really wanted to reply to, but the reviews weren't signed so I couldn't. That's fine, just know, you're awesome and thank you. To the reviewer who said she couldn't read other Legolas fictions anymore without feeling guilty. LOL, you have made my year. Remember this fic was already written, just revamping, so updates should be faster than most.

…..

For a few moments my world consisted only of Legolas. One hand entangled in his soft golden hair and the other wrapped around the back of his neck. The closeness of him, the scent of him, and his soft lips on mine was almost more than I could take. My heartbeat raced and my mind was swimming, could this really be happening?

When Legolas pulled gently away I let my hands slide over his shoulder to the front of his tunic. He regarded me carefully, and I was reminded of the way he had looked at the fawn.

Very softly he spoke. "I am not sure I should have done that."

I let my hands drop, and felt my heart ache at his words. I couldn't reply.

He took one of my hands in his and placed it back over his heart. "How will you feel now when I go, as I must?"

I suddenly felt very lonely, and I knew he was right. It would have been easier before because I wouldn't have expected anything to happen between us anyway. Now I knew what it was like to be in his arms if only for a moment. I knew the loss would be profound. Still, I couldn't agree that that moment wasn't worth the pain I would feel.

"I could never regret that." I answered softly.

Legolas pulled me close again; he released my hand and cupped my chin instead, raising my face to look at his. "I do not regret it."

I nodded and tried to smile. I wasn't sure exactly where this left us, but I felt relieved. Legolas took my hand again and led me back to our shade tree by the water, stopping to get his bow. It was getting darker and the crickets were singing their loudest. He sat in the grass and gestured for me to join him. There we sat in silence for a long time watching the water fade to darkness. I prayed that things wouldn't be awkward between us now.

He seemed relaxed but the longer the silence lasted the more I grew restless with worry. "Legolas." I finally said nervously. "I hope this wont affect our friendship."

He was looking straight ahead, away from me, but the corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smile. "Should it?"

I shook my head. "I don't know." I said. His smile inspired me to try humor to mask my unease. "It could be awkward. I mean, I did admit I like you too much."

He seemed to chuckle under his breath. "I think kissing you may have been an admission on my part." He turned the full weight of his intoxicating eyes to me and I felt that dizzy feeling once again. His words were not lost on me either and I hoped he wouldn't notice my chest heave when I remembered to breath again.

He seemed to regard me carefully, as if weighing whether I could handle what he was about to say. "Do you remember when I told you elves sometimes have a connection?"

"Yes."

"I told you I could sense you for some reason?" He looked into my eyes, he was very serious now.

I nodded.

"It is a rare gift of the Eldar. It takes different forms and strengths." He paused. "When I first felt it and realized what it might be, I didn't believe it. It is how I realized you might be a half elf; you seemed somehow familiar in my mind." He paused again and seemed to make sure I was following along. "The gift troubled me, for it usually only happens between lovers, the best of friends, the most powerful of our magic kin, and close family.

"So what does that mean?" I asked. "I hope you aren't saying we might be related."

He gave me a small smile. "No." He took my hands and seemed to study them for a moment. "I think we were meant to find each other though I can not say to what end." He looked back up at me and for a moment, for all his years and experience, he seemed uncertain of himself or uncertain what I might think of what he was saying. He looked vulnerable.

My mind was whirling, my heart thudding. Surely this was some sort of dream. A beautiful elven prince is telling me we were meant to be together somehow? He was worried what I might think of that, like I could reject him somehow.

"If it is a connection as you say, will I feel it?" I asked my heart racing.

"I think you already do." He said. "Your friends would call it a spell, but you know it isn't. What do you feel here?" He asked putting his palm on the top of my head, then he moved it to just below my shoulder as close to my heart as he could go without making it too personal. "Or here?"

I swallowed hard. I was pretty sure I knew what I felt. So I just nodded.

"You are not used to using some of your higher senses, so it is probably a bit confusing to you right now." He said. "If we had but more time."

I felt a pang of sadness. _Time_.

"How does it feel to you? Will I recognize the feeling?" I asked, yearning to understand how our lives could possibly be intertwined.

"It could be completely different for you." He breathed in the night air and closed his eyes. "But for me it is like a whisper on the wind, and when it comes it carries shadows of thought, emotion, memories and dreams. Stranger still, a familiarity like a childhood song, not heard in a thousand years, but parts of it remain in the memory forever." He opened his eyes and looked back to the river. The moon was rising over the mountains and the water sparkled brilliantly. I could swear his skin soaked up the moonlight and reflected it back somehow for he seemed to glow in the white light more than even in sunlight. When he turned back to me I didn't feel like I was looking at a man, but perhaps an ethereal being.

"Last night I felt you dream." He continued. "It is not your dream I see but the way it made you think and feel." He paused as if recalling, and slowly a playful smile spread over his face. "I was keeping watch over our camp, and for a few moments you were quite distracting. I think that's why that bear almost escaped with Aragorn's pack."

I didn't remember having a dream but I felt myself turn red. "I'm sure many a lady who meets the fair Prince Legolas has a dream or two of him."

He just smiled again. "I didn't say I knew who or what the dream was about." He teased.

More embarrassment.

He grew serious again. "Being miles away and still feeling the connection…" he paused. "I spent the night considering my choices. I could speak with you about it, and together we could explore what such a rare gift may mean in our lives, but to what end since the time of my departure must come sooner than later? Or I could say nothing. In the end I felt it selfish to make the decision for both of us, so I planned to find a time to speak to you about it."

"And the kiss?" I asked.

"It wasn't part of the plan if that's what you mean."

"Good."

Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't want to be part of a plan." I explained.

Legolas laughed. "You are definitely not part of the plan, everything about you is not part of the plan."

I laughed. "I guess I will take that as a compliment."

He smiled at me with that sweet, noble innocence he always emitted and inclined his head to a slight nod and once again we sat in silence for a time. I tried to keep my thoughts in check, wondering just how often he might be able to "feel" them. He seemed content to just look into the night and I wondered how many things he could see that I couldn't. I strained to feel this mysterious connection he spoke of.

Legolas suddenly pointed skyward. "The Evening Star." He said.

"We call it the Wishing Star." I replied.

Legolas smiled. "A fitting name." He shifted himself so that he could see my face better. "It is the Star of Eärendil. It guides us to the Undying Lands."

I shook my head. "You all seem pretty eager to die."

He smiled wistfully. "It is not death that awaits us there."

"What then?" I asked fascinated.

Legolas touched the side of my face gently. "Beauty."

I looked down blushing, my heartbeat picking up again.

"Why do you look away?" He asked softly. "You must know that you are beautiful."

"Surely not compared to the elven women of your home?" I said.

He tucked my hair behind my ear. "I see an elven woman here, before me." He replied. "But you are right about one thing."

I looked up at him curious despite myself.

He seemed to study me again, his soft eyes resting on mine. "There is no comparison."

And that's when I felt it. A warm feeling flooded my mind and then visions. A brief glimpse of my own face bathed in starlight, then a flashback to our earlier kiss. A feeling of serenity as I gazed at the sparkle of moon on water. Then I was in a dark wooded place filled with silver lanterns, and I saw myself wearing a long shimmering silver dress, the sight filled me with joy, but I wasn't me. I saw another kiss, one we had not shared, but there was fear now. A village burned and people ran screaming into the night, trees falling and clouds blocking out the stars. I felt horror as I stood on a tall precipice and looked out on nothingness. No forests, no villages, no color to the sky.

I had to gasp for breath when the vision ended and the feelings subsided slowly. I felt shaky, confused and disoriented. Legolas had moved closer, his hand steadying on my shoulder and a look of concerned on his face. "Mindallin?"

I reached for him feeling nauseous and he let me fall into his arms. "I think I understand now." I managed through ragged breaths, realizing the visions were his, not mine. The decisions and outcomes he weighed in his mind. The emotion he was holding back.

He said nothing but his eyes were full of questions.

"This isn't happening because we are related, or powerful, or even destined to be close friends is it?"

He looked at me with wonder, apparently realizing what must have happened and shook his head just slightly enough for me to notice.

"You said you wouldn't make the decision for both of us, I can decide too right?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Our choices are few and likely painful." He said softly.

"Lets pick the best of the bad ones then." I said nervously, hoping he wouldn't argue. I brought my fingers up to brush his luminous face. He bowed his head and closed his eyes for a moment and I thought he was going to back away from me, but when he looked back into my eyes I knew he wouldn't. I could tell he didn't think it was the smartest decision, but it was the one he wanted as well. I leaned in and kissed him. It was hard to hold back the force of everything I was feeling but I managed to keep myself under control somehow. I kept my kiss gentle and he responded in kind. I could have kissed him all night but he pulled me down to rest against his tunic and I listened to his heart instead, a heart that had beat for a long time, and likely would after I was gone. If it weren't for the war anyway. The war. I turned my head so I could see the sky. Legolas shifted his weight and leaned back against the tree once more, one arm around me and we watched the stars, each lost on our own thoughts, until I fell asleep.

….


	6. Chapter 6

All the Kings Horses

Chapter 6 – Through your eyes

Thank you so much for the continued reviews. I'm so glad so many people seem to be enjoying it and eagerly await each chapter. Wow! I have to tell you, and you probably all write fan fiction so you already know, but after a night of writing this fic, I wake up feeling refreshed and happy…like I have a secret no one can guess. (Evil Grin). I highly recommend writing as therapy!

…**.**

I awoke surprised to see a brilliant pink sunrise. I stretched out in the grass, expecting to feel sore after apparently sleeping the night away on the ground, but I was surprisingly comfortable. I sat up and looked around for Legolas, praying yesterday hadn't been a dream. My heart leapt when I saw him standing motionless on the riverbank.

I stood and walked to his side hoping to see what sight held him so captive. He did not look at me but he smiled and said. "_No vaer i vinuial_"

I looked over at him. "I don't know what you just said, but I love it when you speak Elvish."

"May the morning be good." He explained turning to me.

"How could it not?" I asked looking at his beautiful eyes. His golden hair was not braided and the ends were wet, I had a feeling I should have risen sooner. I quickly reminded myself to be careful of my thoughts around the elf.

"I had not intended to keep you out all night, but I had not the heart to wake you." He said returning his gaze to the woods across the water.

"What do you see?" I asked.

"Everything." He said quietly. "The mysteries of the wood."

I shook my head in fascination. "I love the forest, I wish I could see it as you do."

He turned back to me and smiled. "You will in time."

I shrugged, not as sure as he was about that.

"What obligations have you today?" Legolas asked.

I sighed. I didn't want to go anywhere. I just wanted to stay here, by the riverbank and spend time with him. For the first time in my life I considered trying to find a way to get work off, but I supposed Legolas wouldn't be very impressed with me skirting my "obligations". I noted that he was friendly but rather formal considering what had happened between us the night before and I worried that he was considering against continuing whatever we had started. I dreaded giving him all that time alone to think about it. "I have to go clean at the stables this morning, and tonight I work at the inn."

"And you must practice your archery." He added.

Hope swelled inside me. Would I get to see him today after all? "I could do that after the horses are set."

He nodded. "I must speak with Aragorn this morning, then I will meet you."

"Will he be worried as to where you are?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I do not have a room at the inn. I need little rest. I've been exploring the base of the mountains most nights since I arrived."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "You don't sleep?"

"Not often."

"You must have been bored last night." I said, thinking how I had started the night resting against him.

He shook his head slowly. "Bored." He repeated. "I do not think I have ever been bored, but last night least of all nights." He reached up and brushed my cheek with his fingertips.

A flood of emotions washed over me and I caught his hand as he lowered it. He looked at me with that vulnerable, innocent and sad expression that melted my heart. I held his hand and stepped closer until I could rest my head against his shoulder and I felt his free hand lay on my hair, gently holding me to him.

"I can feel that you're worried." He said softly into my hair.

I hugged him tighter not willing to put my own insecurities into words.

I felt him tighten his hold as well. "This is sudden, and confusing for both of us." He said reassuringly.

He held me for a few more moments and then said. "We should go back."

We walked back to the village; all the while Legolas seemed to take great pleasure in pointing out the wild birds, and telling me their Elvish names. I loved every minute of my lesson, but I knew Id never remember any of it, just the way his eyes sparkled when he spoke of the natural world.

As we neared the main road I saw an old man walking toward us. He had a fishing pole, a bucket and a sack and was clearly off for some early morning sport by the river. I had seen him up there before, but he always stayed far away from me. He was also a regular at the inn, and I panicked. I dropped Legolas's arm hoping he hadn't noticed us. Legolas didn't miss a beat, he continued to walk gracefully beside me, but his lesson stopped.

The man passed and nodded to me, I could tell he was trying to look casual but he apparently couldn't help but scowl at my choice of companions.

A few minutes later as the barn came into view in the distance, Legolas stopped and waited for me to do the same. "Are we to be a secret then?" He asked.

"They won't understand." I explained, now worried I had hurt him. "And I still have to live here."

He nodded apparently accepting my reasons. "Eventually you must accept who you are."

"I do." I said defensively.

He started walking again and I jogged to catch up. "You're going to outlive them all, where will you hide then?" He said not looking away from the road ahead.

I felt a rush of anger at that comment. "I'm not hiding."

"You have been told your whole life that elves cant be trusted."

"Not by everyone. Not by Auron."

He stopped again and looked at me gently. "You have an opportunity to prove them wrong. They already know you, trust you."

I hadn't thought of it that way before and I realized it was probably because I too didn't know what to believe. I believed Auron over the other townsfolk, he had traveled much throughout his life and had actually had dealings with elves before. This wasn't the case for the regular townsfolk. So I believed him much more than them, but that belief was cautious because after all, my elven father did disappear and never return. Now getting to know Legolas, I began to side with my stepfather.

I just looked at him not knowing what to say. "Your right, I should try, but I know so little about that part of me."

He nodded. "If our time allows, I will help you with that."

I walked the rest of the way to the barn feeling guilty, especially since it was still early and I didn't see any other people. I realized if I wanted to explore this new relationship with Legolas, I had to figure out who I was first. Not just whom I thought I was or had learned to be. I would have to openly accept a part of me that had always remained unexplored and mostly hidden.

Legolas and I parted before we got to the main road, agreeing again to meet at the barn for an archery lesson later in the morning. I decided my first task was to get some real clothes on, without Legolas by my side the morning seemed slightly chilly. I opened the door to my room and stepped inside. Sprawled across my bed, looking very uncomfortable was Hetty. She jumped up when the door latched loudly behind me.

"Did your parents kick you out again?" I joked.

She ignored my comment and looked at me suspiciously. "Where have you been?"

"Oh c'mon Hetty, are you my chaperone now?" I said with a sigh.

"I came here last night to ask how your date went." She said. "I thought Id wait here until you came back." She held her hand out so the newly risen sun streaming through the window lit it up, then she cast me a disapproving look.

I laughed despite myself. "I can't believe you are judging me."

Still she looked skeptical. "I hope you're keeping in mind what happened to your mother that's all, you've only known him a few days."

I rolled my eyes. "Hetty, whose side are you on? Make up your mind. Yesterday you were excited for me."

She shrugged. "I didn't realize things were this serious!"

"They aren't." That didn't seem quite right, even though things certainly weren't as serious as Hetty was implying I knew whatever was going on with Legolas and myself was very serious, at least to me.

She stopped and studied me. "Ok, so why didn't you come home?"

"I just fell asleep."

She put her hands on her hips like she didn't quite believe me and said. "That's not very romantic."

"Actually it was." I hadn't been in a relationship before but I knew I didn't feel like dishing out to many details, it didn't seem right. I turned away to look for a change of clothes.

I heard her sit on the bed and then she said. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm giving you a hard time, just jealous probably." I didn't reply and she was quiet for a few moments. "Has he kissed you?" A spark of her playfulness was back.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I tried to hide the smile that threatened to give me away. I pretended to be very busy selecting my barn clothes.

Hetty stood and walked to the door, I worried that she was angry but when I met her gaze she smiled. "I get it, you really like him. You don't want to talk about it yet."

I nodded and frowned. "You understand?"

She sighed. "Yeah. I think I do."

"Thanks Hetty."

She opened the door and stepped out. "See you tonight Mindle." Then I was alone and thankful for it. I went to my bed and lay back for a few moments, I closed my eyes and pretended I was back in Legolas's arms by the river and all was right with the world.

…

Chores seemed to take forever when a beautiful elf prince was waiting for you, this much I learned quickly. You would think Id be floating around with stars in my eyes, but not me…I felt shaky and nervous. I dropped things and mixed things up all morning until even the horses looked at me funny.

At the well I wasn't aware I had overfilled the bucket until I felt water seeping into one of my boots. By the size of the puddle I'm guessing I could have filled it three times. Dismayed I removed my foot from the puddle and poured some water off the top before lugging it back towards the barn.

I heard the scuff of shoes on gravel and a chuckle. "Morning."

I looked up to see Auron standing nearby with Strider. Both men looked at me, and I thought I could see a hint of amusement on their faces. I nodded and gave them a quick smile.

Auron stepped towards me. "You ok Mindi?"

"Yes." I said, my boot sloshing as I continued past them. I felt their eyes on my back as I retreated inside the barn.

Another few minutes and I was finally done. I ran to the inn to wash up and grabbed a fresh blouse, bodice and skirt for work, and then I was running down the hall and out the door still trying to tie the laces on my sides.

I spotted Legolas over by the corner pasture where he had turned Moontide free the evening before. The stallion was there by the fence, along with my mares all looking non-the worse for their assumed wild night together. They all strained their ears towards the elf with great interest.

He was speaking in Elvish again and I walked slowly up beside him. My arrival elicited a soft nicker from one of my mares and a smile from Legolas. I waited until he stopped talking, his stallion turning away to graze. Then I asked. "So how did it go?"

Legolas looked at me feigning surprise. "I did not ask, it would not be courteous."

I must have given him a good look, because his smile grew. Legolas gestured to a fencepost where his bow and quiver was leaning and to my surprise there was a second set, much smaller and worn looking. "It wasn't made by elves, so I will not vouch for its quality." He joked, "But it is more your size and it will be easier to use."

I felt a rush of excitement at the thought of having my own bow and it did look much more manageable. "Where did you get it?"

He paused picking up his own equipment. "Your step father."

My mouth dropped. "Auron?"

"He was pleased that you had an interest in learning." He picked up my quiver and helped strap it on to me. His nearness wasn't easy to ignore, I fought a shiver as his hands worked gently on the straps. "This was his when he was learning. I spent some time cleaning and restringing it this morning." He handed me the bow and stepped back.

"How do I look?" I asked striking silly poses with the bow, knowing with my bar maid skirts on I must be an odd sight.

"Tarvish would leave you alone." He joked. A flashback of the night Legolas had confronted the rude bar patron flashed through my mind.

"Ah you don't like competition." I laughed.

"On the contrary milady, but I prefer a worthy opponent." He gestured for me to follow him and we went out behind the barn where he had stacked hay bales. It must have been hours that he instructed me, demonstrating different shots, explaining how conditions like wind could change everything, and making me shoot the hay bales from various starting points. It was easy to hang on his every word; I wanted to make him proud more than anything. Watching him with his own bow was inspiring. He just didn't miss and he loved proving it, making me suggest shots I thought he couldn't do. With such a teacher it wasn't long before I could hit the hay bales most of the time.

It was a perfect end to our lesson when Legolas said. "They will be expecting you at the inn soon, perhaps a few last shots?"

Apparently I only needed one. I aimed very carefully, focusing as hard as I could. I was about to release but instead I made a tiny adjustment to my angle. In that moment as I concentrated on my aim at the hay bale, feeling the wind direction on my skin, hearing birds signing and bugs buzzing past, I knew I was going to hit the bale dead center. It was a strange feeling to suddenly be so aware of oneself and ones surroundings. Tree limbs creaking, the grass swaying, horsetails swishing, and a hawk somewhere over town. I released the arrow and it seemed like it moved in slow motion, I held my breath and listened to the wind whistle through the fletching clearer than it had been earlier.

My arrow hit the dead center of the bale.

I looked over at Legolas, he was smiling, his chin held high. Surely he looked like a prince more than ever at that moment and I was thrilled to see I had his approval.

I set my bow down and extended my throbbing fingers.

"Your hands are sore?" He asked approaching me.

I nodded. "A bit."

He took my hands into his and began to message my fingers. I watched his long soft fingers as they moved, sending shivers up my arms. Then I looked up at him. "I knew I was going to hit it this time, somehow I knew."

"As did I." He said with meaning.

"So did I know it because you knew, or did I know because I knew?" He shook his head slowly, he didn't know either.

"It maters little, you made the aim without my guidance, you hit on your own." He replied.

I smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips, still holding my hands between us. A rustle in the woods, one I would have dismissed as nothing, made Legolas look up. His movements reminded me of a deer assessing its safety after catching a scent.

"What is it?" I whispered backing away.

"It seems Auron was watching our practice." My stomach flopped uncomfortably.

"You didn't hear him sooner?"

"He is a ranger, his descendants trained by elves, he knows how to travel in the wood undetected by most." He explained. "He has taken his leave."

I looked around nervously, expecting Mage to come running at any moment, but only the sounds of late summer remained.

Legolas touched my arm gently. "They will be expecting you at the inn."

That was the last place I wanted to go now, but I knew he was right. "I have a feeling I'm going to hear about this."

He seemed a bit amused about the situation.

"Its not funny you know, Mage can scold for days without stopping." I whined.

He laughed quietly. "When you get to be 100 or so, you start ignoring your scoldings more often."

"That's helpful." I said sarcastically.

He shrugged, a gesture that was totally adorable and out of character for him. "Off to work for you melda."

"What does that mean?" I asked as I turned to go.

"Woman who is always late." He replied as he collected our archery equipment. I sighed, and forced myself to hurry away from him.

…

Thankfully the tavern was busy all evening. Hetty and I barely had any time to talk to each other let alone Auron or Mage. Hetty seemed in good spirits and she carefully avoided talking to me about men in general in the moments we did have. At the end of the evening when Mage had a break from the kitchen, she did make an appearance, but only to make sure we had cleaned up to her standards. She promised to bring us some plates of hot food once we were closed, wiped her hands on her apron and was gone.

Auron had spent the evening tending bar. He gave no indication that anything was amiss but I caught him watching me a few times. I waited until Hetty went to wait on her last table and I approached him. He was wiping tankards down but he stopped when he noticed me standing across the bar from him. He looked at me expectantly.

"You saw my lesson?" I asked.

He nodded, chuckling. "I did, didn't mean to spy, just wanted to see how you would do."

"Auron I…" I started to explain but he cut me off.

"We don't have to have this conversation." He said glancing towards the kitchen. "Not you and me, or anybody else."

I looked at him disbelieving. He came around the bar and sat on a stool in front of me. He was a big man and the gesture was reassuring. "Are you happy?" He asked.

I felt myself blush. "Yes."

"Do you love him?"

The question was unexpected and I stuttered on any words that might have come out. He continued to look at me seriously, waiting for an answer. "We haven't even known each other a week yet." I said feeling shaky.

Auron sighed. "Elves live a long time, they see things we do not. Legolas has taken a liking to you rather quickly and I can only guess he has seen something in you that he likes very much. It is why I ask the question I do."

I looked at him confused.

"Mindi, if Legolas gives his heart to you, for him there will be no turning back." He paused letting that sink in. "You have to decide how you feel before that happens."

"But my father...and Mage?" The innkeeper shook his head. "I don't know what happened with that to be true, but I feel there is more to that story than we know. If Legolas is a friend of Striders, I trust him with my life."

I let out the breath I was holding. "He doesn't think he will be here long. We both know that he wont change his mind about that. I don't think you have to worry about any of that happening."

The big man shrugged and stood.

"Thanks for not saying anything to Mage." I said giving him a hug. I started to walk away but he called after me.

"Mindallin?" I paused and looked back at him. "_Melda_ doesn't mean late." He gave me a quick meaningful look and then went back to cleaning.

…

…

**Authors Note: Sorry this took awhile, been very busy with riding lessons, rescue animals and wildlife rehab…its been an amazing but busy summer, thank you for your patience! 8/5/11- Leaving on vacation for a week so I will be able to update very soon as I intend to work on it all week**.


	7. Chapter 7

All the Kings Horses

Chapter 7 – Melda

Once again appreciating my reviewers and PM people who are helping me along, or just telling me what they like and don't like. It really helps me make this work. I get a bit of performance anxiety as the story progresses, it gets harder to write characters in situations we haven't seen them in before…to know how they would actually be in a certain scene. Hope I'm doing ok so far. It's been about 10 weeks, I suggest you reread the last chapter. Also fear not, my next chapter is almost done already and I'm SURE you will like it. Also very excited to say I have a fellow Deviant Artist commissioned to make me a cover for this fiction!

…

I left the inn after dark, deep in thought. I knew well enough to always take my stepfather's advice seriously, and tonight I wanted to more than ever. Hope was growing inside of me and it was hard to think about it logically, but that was exactly what I needed to do.

I could just make out Legolas's shadow; he was waiting by the barn. My pace quickened automatically.

"How did it go?" He asked when I was close enough.

"Well, he didn't tell anyone else." I certainly wasn't going to fill him in on the rest of the conversation.

Legolas nodded as if he suspected that would be the case. "So your secret is safe."

"It seems." I replied. I was pretty sure I detected some disapproval when he spoke.

He stepped forward to meet me. "You've had a long day, are you headed to take your rest?"

"You have a better idea?" I asked smiling hopefully.

He nodded and gave me a sly smile in return. "I found something I think you will like."

A fleeting vision of sparkling white burst forth in my mind, and a feeling of awe. I blinked as the image subsided.

Legolas cocked his head and studied my expression. "No peeking."

"I didn't do it on purpose." I laughed. "I didn't see anything anyway."

He beckoned for me to follow him and sprinted away. I was sure he was going slower for me but I still had trouble keeping up. Behind the barn Moontide was saddled and ready to go. With a graceful leap he was astride and pulled me up behind him. Moontide leapt into motion and I had to throw my arms around Legolas to catch myself.

We headed down the usual trail at first. For a while I was able to just enjoy having my arms around him, but suddenly the stallion turned and charged up an embankment just before the farm fields. I had to hold on to Legolas so tightly I worried I was hurting him. We were no longer on anything approaching a trail and I fretted at the horse's footing and the darkness, but Moontide was as agile in the woods as he ever was and he plunged through the shadowy forest with ease. I had always considered myself a good rider, but I realized Legolas's skill was way beyond mine. I was definitely humbled. Moontide weaved though the trees at breakneck speed and only my death grip on the elf kept me seated.

Finally Moontide slowed and I heard the sloshing of water under his feet, I tried to get my bearings in the moonlight. The place must have been upriver from my usual haunt. The river was shallow here, wide but broken up by clumps of rocks and weeds and even a few grass islands. We crossed carefully to the opposite shore and once again took a route into the forest, the woods were thicker here and the horse kept to a walk, winding through the stands of oak and beech.

The calmer pace gave me a chance to think. I was relived that Auron wasn't upset with me and that apparently he wouldn't mention what he had seen to Mage, but I knew he was cautious from his words of warning. I can't lie and tell you I was worried the elf would fall in love with me. I was worried he wouldn't. In just a few days I already couldn't imagine going back to life before Legolas. So many new doors had opened to me. I wanted to learn everything he knew, I wanted to experience my other side. I wanted to travel and see his world, and mostly I wanted him.

I do not believe in love at first sight, but if you ever see an elf you cant help but feel something. Something lost in ourselves that we want back. Innocence? Wisdom? Beauty? Maybe that's why so many are suspicious of them. They make you feel a certain sense of unworthiness in yourself. To have one actually take a liking to a human, or well, me…was unlikely to say the least. And yet here I was. Was I just a curiosity to him? Was it because of our strange mental bond that he seemed enamored of me? Perhaps it was a desire to help a half elf discover her hidden heritage only, knowing he could not stay, maybe he had no intention of prolonging our relationship.

I can't say exactly why, but I had come to trust Legolas, even without Auron's blessing. There was something about him that was so pure. If all elves where were like Legolas then mankind had it all wrong about them. Whatever he was thinking, I was sure he had no intention of purposefully hurting me, and at times he did seem reluctant to continue what had begun between us because of his pending travels. I was the one who knowing, asked him to let me be with him. This only made me trust him more.

I thought about how I actually felt about the elf my arms were wrapped around, though I had already known the answer the moment Auron had asked. How could it be that I could feel this way so fast? Hadn't I picked on Hetty for years for the same thing? Well not quite, since for her it happened at least monthly. I feel like I only knew a tiny bit about him and yet I couldn't wait for the moments when I could be with him, hear his calming voice and watch the wonder in his blue eyes as he waked through the forest. If he asked me to leave everything behind I was beginning to think I would, in a heartbeat.

Suddenly the horse stopped. Legolas looked over his shoulder. "We must walk from here."

I released him and he jumped to the ground. He offered me a hand and though I needed no help dismounting a horse, any excuse to touch him was fine with me. I took his hand and slid down to my feet. He looked at me with amusement. "Enjoy the ride?"

"Ill let you know tomorrow." I said pretending to adjust my back.

He smiled. "Then tomorrow you should remember the herb I gave you."

I laughed and looked around. "So why have you taken me to the middle of nowhere?"

"Follow me, make no sound." He said as he started off, and he wasn't kidding, even his cloak was silent. Me? Not so much. The first step I took I snapped a twig in two, and it was probably the crispiest twig in the forest.

Legolas turned and in that soft tone of his whispered. "We will have to work on that too."

I sighed inwardly. "Right." After that I made sure to avoid anything that looked remotely like wood. I tried to keep to the mossy areas, and soft looking green veggies, even mud just to stay quiet. It felt like we were sneaking around in the woods all night. Just when I was going complain he stopped. I was so worried about watching my footing I walked right into his back. Of coarse it didn't set him off balance at all. He rewarded me with a raised eyebrow and a smile. Then he turned so I could see past him.

Just ahead there was a clearing. It was so bright especially after seeing nothing but dark colors and shadows for most of the trip. How could it be so bright? I stepped past him to get a better look. Moonbeams filled the void, and on the ground…the ground was covered with a plant full of small white flowers. There were millions of them, reflecting back the moonlight. I dared not step into the open lest I break even one delicate bloom. Behind me Legolas dropped slowly to his knees and gestured for me to do the same.

And then we waited. After a time my knees began to feel damp from the ground, and my body ached begging me to move my stiff muscles. The sounds of the night closed in, frogs and crickets and even an owl. I tried to practice listening to it all, closing my eyes and working on my senses. It was really amazing what I could hear when I tried. In fact I almost thought I could feel a slight vibration in the earth as if someone were walking near us. It startled me and I looked back at Legolas for reassurance.

Legolas was glowing in the reflection of all that light, but what caught my breath was his expression as he stared ahead. His eyes were full of wonder and awe and he looked at me and smiled and nodded his head to direct my attention back to the clearing. I felt that slight vibration again, and then again. I turned back and there before my eyes, stepping into the clearing was a small and refined white pony. Its head was to the ground, face buried in the flowers. Except it wasn't a pony. As it took another step into the clearing and raised its head I had all I could do to not gasp out loud. The animal had a single horn on its forehead that shimmered in the light. Its coat sparkled in the moonlight, and its small white beard moved back and forth as it chewed a mouthful of the white blooms.

I stared open-mouthed, disbelieving my own eyes. Despite all the strange creatures that did exist in middle earth, the unicorn was thought to be a myth. Many people told tales suggesting the Mearas, wild horse kings of Rohan, had evolved from a cross of unicorns and horses but these were just stories. We watched the graceful creature graze its way across the clearing seemingly unaware of our presence.

Eventually the creature was alerted by a strange sound in the woods, a call, not unlike the bleat of a goat. The unicorn's ears strained forward listening. It took a step towards the sound and paused suddenly, looking straight in our direction. I stopped breathing, but the unicorn just shook its coat out sending sparkles and a flurry of the lightweight white blooms into the air, then it trotted off towards the sound.

"Her mate calls." Legolas said softly.

I turned around to face him. "I can't believe it, they exist."

Legolas stood and offered me a hand. "They are not easy to find. I have only seen 16."

"16! Only 16! You have seen them before?" I said amazed.

He gave a small shrug as if he didn't know what to say.

"How come no one knows they exist? Other people must have come across them at some point, word would get out."

"They are protected by the elves. I am not sure many who see a unicorn would make it back to tell anyone."

"The elves would kill them?" I said shocked.

"It has happened." Legolas confirmed. "The watchers try to warn the unicorn away first. They also hide evidence of their presence from the mortal world. But there are some men who know enough to believe, and hunt them in the hopes of gaining wealth or renown."

I looked around nervously. "Its ok that I am here?"

"You are one of us." He said taking my hand in his.

"I'm not immortal." I replied.

"Are you sure?" He said with a knowing glint in his eyes. "You may have some decisions to make, but I am not the one to guide you in this matter."

"What does that mean?"

"I am acquainted with mortals and immortals of part Elvish decent rare as they are, but how the choice is made I do not know."

That was a lot to digest. How did one choose immortality? Thus far I had aged as any normal human, so I very much doubted I had that choice before me. I filed the thought away, knowing I would have more questions later.

"So there are other elves here?"

He nodded. "Nearby."

I looked around again but saw nothing.

"They are wild wood elves who have chosen to give their lives to the protection of nature."

"You're a wood elf aren't you?"

He nodded. "I was born into my destiny, I must give my life to my people."

"Because your father is the King?" I asked. "Do you wish it were otherwise?"

He smiled at me. "I am content."

"Except now you have to go to war if he commands it."

"Many would prefer to leave middle earth to its fate, I am thankful my father understands that I am not one of those. It is not by his bidding that I follow this path." He explained.

So not all the elves were involved with the war effort. "Its to bad we cant all work together better."

He said nothing, a sad expression crossed his face, and I got the feeling he was on both sides of the fence when it came to his people's unwillingness to help. He led me carefully into the clearing and we paused to drink in the brilliance around us.

"How did you know the unicorn would come here?" I asked.

"It eats moon flower." He gestured at the plants around us, bending to break off a small twig, and holding it up so I could see the luminous flowers up close. "I came upon this clearing a few hours ago while you worked. When I realized what I had found I spoke to the guardians, and they told me when the creature most often comes to graze."

"It's so amazing. Thank you so much." I said putting my arms around his middle for a hug. "The most beautiful and secret creature in the world and I got to see it!"

"Second most beautiful creature in the world." He whispered into my hair. My heart swelled until it hurt and I squeezed him tighter before looking up to meet his eyes, wishing I could memorize every detail of his face for the days ahead when I wouldn't be able to see him. That thought made my heart ache even more. Legolas brushed my cheek with his fingers, making my whole body tingle. He brushed my hair away from my ear on one side and brought the flowers in his other hand over, gently twisting my hair around the twig and into a tiny braid. Then he studied me, his expressions always somewhere between sadness and fascination. He shook his head slightly at his own thoughts and still looking into my eyes whispered. "**Manen **_*****_**pedin i gi melin?**"

It sounded like a question and I waited for him to explain, running my hands over his suede jerkin up to his shoulders. My mind swirled with emotions, and I didn't even know if they were all mine anymore. Instead of words he brought his mouth down on mine in his gentle way and we kissed in the unicorns white vale, enjoying the physical and mental feeling of connection in our embrace.

…..

I woke up in my own bed the next morning, barely remembering the trip back to town. I had been so lost in my own thoughts and the lovely warm feelings that were so strong now when I was thinking about Legolas.

My back, arms and legs complained as I sat up and I reached for the medicinal herb on my bedside table. I reminded myself to have a stern word with Moontide when next I saw the horse. As soon as I was presentable for the day I started my chores. I passed Auron as I hauled water and he did a double take, looking at me strangely, and I realized why. I had taken the flowers out of my hair but left the braid in. He said nothing but looked a bit worried and shot me a fake smile.

I went about my morning chores without quite as many clumsy moments as the day before and then met Legolas for my archery lesson. It was another hot day, one of summers last hurrahs I was sure. Legolas was standing behind the barn waiting. I ran the last few feet into his embrace and was rewarded with an unusually eager kiss rather than the hug I expected. It surprised me enough that I didn't get much chance to reciprocate before he pulled back and spoke. "In all my life the last few hours have been the longest."

I looked at him questioningly. "What happened?"

He smiled almost shyly. "I did not wish to leave your side last night."

"You told me to go straight to bed!" I said wondering if I had missed some cue.

He nodded "I did."

"You didn't have to go." I said. _Whoa where did that come from_?

He smiled slightly at that but then grew quite serious again. "A shadow has been growing in my mind; I fear our time grows short."

I was stunned into speechlessness. _No. _He touched my shoulder lightly. "I should not worry you with my thoughts. Let us practice." He handed me my bow and practice began. My heart wasn't in it but I tried my best, knowing it was important to him. He seemed pleased with my progress and the lesson seemed to cheer him up. Then as I was readying an arrow for another shot, Legolas's posture stiffened and he seemed to be listening to something I could not hear. He bade me to continue but I could tell his senses were far away. After another few minutes he put his palm up to stop me. He gave me a meaningful look and said. "Gandalf returns with haste, I must find Aragorn." He sprinted off towards the inn and I followed slowly, stopping in front of the barn, leaning against it as I watched the road.

Just as the sound of far off hoof beats reached my ears, Auron burst from the Inn, followed closely by Legolas and Strider, the man he often called Aragorn. Seeing me Auron called. "Prepare some fresh horses." My heart felt crushed and I looked at Legolas. He was controlling his emotions better than I would like, but his eyes were filled with concern and sadness. I turned away to get the horses, knowing I had to be strong for him.

As I brought the first horse outside to saddle the wizard galloped up the road, his horse covered in dirt and lathered sweat, its nostrils flaring. Strider grabbed for the reins as the pair slowed and the wizard dismounted swiftly.

"Do you stay?" Auron asked, and I held my breath.

"For a hot meal perhaps. Then I make haste to Minus Tirith, I am in need of some time in the library it seems." The wizard replied.

"Minus Tirith." Strider said confused.

The wizard nodded. "And you my friend, must ride to Bree. The shire it seems needs a watchful eye until I return. Do not make yourself known. Meet me at the Prancing Pony Inn in one months time."

Legolas looked at Strider, any trace of misgivings gone from his face. "I will ride with you."

Gandalf shook his head. "No Legolas. Elves are a rare site indeed in the shire and surrounding villages. It would be hard for you to go unnoticed."

"Then I shall accompany you." The elf said firmly to the wizard.

Strider sniffed loudly, getting Gandalf's attention and then he looked at me. Gandalf followed his gaze. I felt awkward as the men looked at me and I tried to look busy with the saddle, still I saw Gandalf's gaze linger on my exposed ear and then he looked to Legolas. The wizard nodded his head in understanding. "I think not Legolas. You will find Minus Tirith less hospitable still. No, I must travel alone, and unnoticed."

Legolas wasn't blind to what had transpired. "Have you not both given up as much? My purpose is the same as yours, that has not changed."

Gandalf smiled kindly. "My reasons are as I said, there is no hidden purpose my friend. You too will be needed soon I fear. Use your time wisely." The wizard smiled kindly at him and then looked past him to me again before turning toward the inn. "If Auron has a place where we can talk in quiet at this early hour, I will fill you in on my travels."

Legolas took Gandalf's horse from Strider so his friend could follow the wizard to lunch. Auron followed close behind, sparing me a somber glance. The elf brought the weary horse over to me. He was quiet as he helped me take the tack off. "You should go with them." I said gesturing towards the inn. "This is my job after all."

He smiled at me but I could see he was troubled. "And tonight?" He asked.

"Tonight you know where to find me if you wish."

He stepped closer beside me. "If I wish?"

"I can tell you're upset." I said as I fought with a stubborn buckle on the bridle.

"I worry for my friends and the fear I see in Gandalf's eyes, and I worry for the hour when I will be the cause of your pain." He whispered. "I wish to be by your side as much as you are willing."

I looked up at his face, so intoxicating. "Then Ill see you tonight." I kissed his cheek realizing I didn't care who might see. "Now go or you will miss all the news."

…..

It was very quiet at the inn. Mage was sequestered in the kitchen, working on a "secret" recipe. I had a sneaking suspicion what it might be. Auron brought the prepared meals from the kitchen himself and set them on the bar. The rest of the time he was nowhere to be seen.

Hetty was her usual inquisitive self. Part of me wanted to talk to someone about the way I was feeling, but I didn't feel like she was that person. On top of her constant prying, I was feeling my sore muscles from last nights crazy ride. And then there was Legolas's departure to think about.

"You're wearing your hair up now are ye?" Hetty asked in a hushed voice, glancing towards the kitchen.

"I want Legolas to see I am not ashamed of who I am." I said firmly.

"First fight then?" She snickered.

"We don't fight Hetty, I can't even imagine being upset with him."

She smiled suggestively. "What _do_ you do when you're together?"

I gave her a look that I hoped showed I didn't think she was funny.

"Come on Mindle!" She begged. "Aren't I your best friend?"

I laughed as I poured a drink from the tap. "I think you're my only friend."

"So…?" She asked.

I put the drink down and looked at her. "So it doesn't change anything. You want some scandalous story and there just isn't one. And if there was one, might I remind you of your rant the other morning, you would probably lecture me again!"

She frowned. "Your right. I'm not making a bit sense, but I do want ye to be happy."

I sighed and looked at her. "I am. It's going to be hard when he leaves though."

"Maybe he will stay." She suggested, trying to be helpful.

I thought of the pictures I had seen in his mind, the devastation of the forests and people. "No, he wont, and I will not ask him to. This war, its too important. I feel like we should all be a part of it."

She was quiet for a few minutes so I left to deliver the drink. When I returned she seemed happy to change the subject for a little while and we talked about some guy she had been seeing on and off. He was a pig farmer no less, and apparently she wasn't sure if that was the life for her.

Suddenly her thoughts seemed to shift again though. "I wonder if it's the same?"

"What?" I decided to take the bait.

"You know." She giggled suggestively. "Being with an elf."

I rolled my eyes. "Hetty, please tell me you're not talking about what I think you are?"

"Well, I am at that. I'm simply curious." She said shrugging her shoulders. "What do you think?"

I laughed and shook my head. "I haven't experience in either mind you, but yes, I think it would be different."

Hetty's eyes got big. "Really? How?"

"I just think it would be better, more real, more meaningful." Against my will I imagined Legolas's bare skin on mine, and felt myself blush.

She looked at me doubtfully. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe. I meant more physically. Do you think everything is the same?"

I put my head in my hands and sighed. "Why do you even think of these things?"

"You don't?" She said playfully.

"No!" I said and then I thought about it a bit. "Ok, lately sometimes, a little."

She laughed out loud. I saw the door behind her open and Legolas himself stepped into the room, his eyes searching and locking on mine.

"I bet elves have better stamina, could keep a lady up all night!" She giggled. I shot her a warning look as Legolas approached. She turned around and froze.

Legolas looked amused. He came up to the bar and looked at Hetty. She looked rather mortified and who could blame her. The elf's face was always such a mirror of beauty and innocence, it suddenly seemed wrong to be speculating on such things as his sex life. Of coarse he also always looked supremely confident, even at this moment and I was sure he must have heard at least part of our conversation.

"Slow night?" He asked her with a smile.

She nodded breathless. His smile obviously affecting her as it did me.

He then looked at me and chose a stool at the bar, reaching for my hand as he sat. I let my fingers intertwine with his for a few moments. "Do you want anything?"

He gave me a beautiful smile. "Yes."

I waited but he just looked at me intensely and I realized what he meant. I was sure he was trying to get Hetty's goat.

"I still have a bit of work before I can go." I released his hand and bent to get the dustpan from under the counter, my back reminding me it wasn't happy.

"Did you take the herb?" His question surprised me, I was sure I hadn't reacted to the pain but he seemed to know.

"Yes, this morning."

He seemed pleased.

Hetty finally recovered enough to speak. "You can go, I can close up."

"Hetty, you don't have to." I wondered if leaving, considering the date, was wise. I was sure my foster parents had something planned.

"No, go. Its fine, I owe you the same a hundred times over." She said motioning towards the door. "I'll tell Auron I said you could go."

I looked at Legolas and my mind was made up. "Thanks Hetty!"

Legolas bowed to her and I quickly met him at the door. He opened it for me and we stepped out into the cool night air.

"You can tell harvest is coming. It's getting cold at night." I said enjoying the scent of wood fires on the wind.

The elf smiled and put his arm around my middle.

"Any magical plans tonight?" I asked.

He pulled me closer as we walked. "You should rest, though I long to spend time with you."

I laughed. "You got me out of work early to rest?" I joked.

"No, I was impatient again." He joked back, giving me an adorable grin. "And I thought your friend might be willing to release you rather than have me stay and wait, considering the topic of conversation."

I nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was trying to discourage her."

He walked me to my door and stopped, pulling me into his arms for a sweet kiss. He looked at me and again I got the feeling he wanted desperately to tell me something. It bothered me that it seemed like he couldn't get the words out. I knew I couldn't hold my own back any longer so I put my arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss, a lasting kiss. I let my lips dance with his, kissing him and pulling back a bit so I could feel him pull me back into it. I could feel the hum of his contentedness in my mind and I could feel the warmth of his feelings for me clearly again tonight. It gave me the confidence I needed. I pulled away and looked at him. His eyes remained on my lips and his breathing was as hard as my own. I let one hand trace the lines of his face, his ear, and his neck. His soft skin like velvet on my fingers. Then I looked into his eyes. "I love you."

He looked at me almost sadly, so many emotions on his face. "It seems you are more courageous than I."

"You must already know how I feel." I said.

He nodded once. "It is hard for me to find the words in your language, to tell you what is in my heart." He ran the back of his hand down my cheek. "You must also know."

"You have been trying to tell me." I said suddenly understanding. "What does _melda_ really mean?

He stroked my hair and smiled. "Beloved, for you have been so to me since first I spent time with you."

"I think I felt what you were trying to say last night in the unicorn glade, I still can't believe it, but I felt it."

"You can't believe it?" He asked.

"You're a three thousand year old elf prince, I am a 25 year old orphaned bar maid." I laughed. "Its unlikely at least."

"None of those things matter to the heart." He said softly bringing his lips down to mine in another long kiss. When he pulled away it was only slightly, and I could feel his unwillingness to leave.

"Come inside with me." I whispered. I stepped back and opened the door. To my great relief he stepped inside and I followed, shutting the door behind us. "Welcome to my humble hideout."

He smiled looking around with curiosity.

"I'm going to start a fire, and make some tea, to take the chill out of the air." I said.

Legolas wandered the small room while I made tea. He picked up a few objects studying them with curiosity. "You don't feel closed in here?" He asked me suddenly, standing near the only small window.

"No, I suppose not, does it bother you?"

He smiled kindly. "It would take some adjustment."

I set the kettle over the fire and looked at him. "Don't you have private quarters where you come from?"

"Only in part." He said picking up a carved horse on my bedside table.

"I hope I can see your home someday." I said.

"That is also my wish." He replied. He put the wooden horse back down and waited for me to look at him. "I have a gift for you. Auron said it is the date of your birth." He produced a small satiny pouch, out of which he pulled a leather cord, and dangling from that was a polished silver pendant very reminiscent of my stallion Eroth. It sparkled in the light as if it were magical.

"Legolas, this is so beautiful. I love it. Where did you get it?" I asked.

"Your own smith." He said smiling proudly. "Of coarse I had to give him a few tips on the finer art of polishing metals.

I laughed surprised. "Doesn't…"

"Tarvish work there as an apprentice." Legolas finished my sentence. "I do not think he likes me."

We both laughed. I put my arms around him and hugged him close while he fastened the pendant around my neck. "Do elves celebrate birthdays?" I asked cuddled up against his tunic.

"In a fashion." He said as he brushed my hair back in place. "We celebrate our conception."

"That's awkward. I don't know if I would really want to think to much about that." I joked.

"It is when ones life truly begins." He said simply.

"I suppose that's true, but I think I will stick to celebrating my _birth_day."

"Mankind certainly has a strange way of thinking." Legolas said thoughtfully.

I pulled away to look at his troubled expression. "What?"

"You would prefer to celebrate a date that brought your mother great pain and a certain amount of peril, than remember a day that brought both your parents together in love to unite and create a new life?"

"When you put it that way." I laughed.

Legolas smiled. "Your water is ready."

I offered him some tea but he declined and instead watched me crush the herb he gave into mine. "Still stiff from the ride?" He asked.

"Just my back." I said sipping the tea. The herb added a pleasant aftertaste.

"Sit here." He said gesturing to the bed. I watched his face carefully as I crossed the room, trying to decipher his intentions. I loved him and knew our time together was limited, so I hoped our relationship would progress, but I also knew his traditions were important to him, so I was going to let him call the shots. After all, I hoped they would soon be my traditions as well. I sat and he settled behind me so carefully that I barely felt the bed move. He collected my hair and pushed it over my shoulders and then I felt his fingers on my back, just below my neck. His touch sent of shockwave through me, like a million tiny lightning bolts racing to all the sensitive parts of my body. He gently massaged the muscles there, such an innocent touch but it sent my pulse racing and I closed my eyes, willing my heartbeat to calm.

After a few moments he let his fingers move lower, but my blouse and bodice was in the way and I figured my massage was over. I looked over my shoulder at him to thank him, but instead he looked me in the eyes and moved his fingers to the leather bindings on the back of my corset bodice. He held my gaze carefully, as if studying my reaction, as he untied it and slid the cord out until it came free.

"Are you uncomfortable with this?" He asked softly.

I realized I was holding my breath, I was pretty sure speech wasn't going to come easy at this point so I just gave a small shake of my head. With that he unclasped the hook and eye that together with my bodice held the back of my peasant blouse closed. Then he looked at me with a shy smile and looked down at the bed, gesturing that I should lie down.

Holding the front of my dress up with one arm against my chest, I did as he asked, lying on my stomach. Legolas hands touched my skin again, slowly, and reverently. He moved them up and down my back letting his fingers dig in deep enough to sooth the sore muscles there.

"This will work better if you breathe." He teased, his voice soothing. I realized I was holding my breath again. I breathed out and tried to relax. It wasn't an easy task. Everywhere he touched he left a trail of tingles and the rest of my body refused to behave, aching for his touch.

It wasn't long before he had soothed the muscle pain away, or I was so high from his touch I couldn't feel it. I did begin to relax despite myself and that's when it got even more interesting. At some point I became aware that his touch had become lighter as the aches had diminished, until now it was but a soft caress. He leaned over me and kissed the back of my shoulder, his fingers tracing a line down my other side. His hair fell across my bare skin and he kissed me again closer to the side of my neck.

My body quickly burned with a heat more intense than I knew how to handle. I couldn't just lie still anymore. I rolled over, holding my blanket against my breasts, as my blouse wasn't really doing a good job of covering me anymore. I looked at him, my lungs heaving and he looked back at me. His eyes were different; the way he was looking at me only raised my temperature more. I understood that I was feeling desire from him as well as myself, but there was conflict in his eyes as well. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but my body was screaming that I needed him right now and I went with that.

I reached for his tunic and pulled him down for another kiss. I felt him settle on his side beside me so he wouldn't have to lean, leaving his arms free to pull me closer. I let my hand slide to the clasps on his tunic and with a bit of trouble I was able to get it open enough to slide a hand inside and run it up the smooth skin of his chest. When I touched him, he closed his eyes and seemed to sigh, and I wanted nothing more than to touch every part of him and bring him pleasure.

For a moment he just lay there holding me. The vulnerable look on his face as he allowed me to push his tunic off his shoulders was in contrast to his usual lighthearted confidence. I tilted my chin up for another kiss, letting my hands roam his shoulders and arms. I felt quite intoxicated by this new closeness, and I found it hard to kiss him as tenderly as he was kissing back. It made me feel guilty, but only for a moment, for suddenly he rolled me to my back and he was over me, kissing me deeply. He pulled the blanket out from between us and I nearly gasped as his skin made contact with mine. One of his hands traveled from my neck, over a shoulder and then to my side sliding my loose bodice further down to my waist. Then slowly he moved his hand back up my side, letting it follow the curves of my body, to the side of my breast and let it rest there near where our bodies pressed together.

Just as I found myself losing all control, Legolas froze and cocked his head, listening. "I think you are about to have company." He gave me a sweet kiss and rolled off the bed to his feet. I jumped up in a panic trying desperately to fix my dress and make the bed at once. I glanced at Legolas, already looking the picture of neatness, he helped me get my dress clasped and laced up adequately. "I love your ears." I whispered realizing I could just make out the din of my family heading this way.

"Should I leave?" He asked me.

"No, they will have to get used to it." I said trying to tame my hair.

He smiled and sat by the fire, picking up a cup of tea. He looked the picture of innocence, while I felt overheated and I was sure I was flushed. I opened the door, letting some cooler air in, and hoping it would seem more casual to Mage. I could hear her entering the big barn doors, complaining that they were to heavy for a lady. Oh mage, I would never hear the end of this. I really should have expected it.

I picked up my tea and waited. Auron's face peeked around the corner and he smiled at me. "Knock. Knock."

"Come in." Auron stepped into the room; he glanced unsurprised at Legolas and nodded a greeting. Mage came in next, followed by Hetty. Mage, holding a lit birthday cake stopped and openly gawked at my company while Hetty just smiled awkwardly at him.

Auron elbowed Hetty and they both started singing a birthday greeting to me, giving Mage no excuse to not join in. The song helped. Legolas stood and came to my side. He didn't know the song but the light in his eyes as he smiled at me was more than enough. Auron watched the elf through the song and gave me a few meaningful looks, but they were good looks, he was happy for me.

After they sang, Mage set the cake down on my little table and Hetty handed her a basket with plates, goblets and utensils in it. Auron opened a bottle of wine and made sure to give Mage the first glass. And so the evening passed with much cake eating and a few glasses of wine, and though Mage would occasionally cast Legolas a distrusting look when he would approach me, she remained cordial and even friendly to him. He was apparently hard to dislike, even if you were trying.

When finally Auron suggested they retire there was an awkward moment when I wondered if something would be said if the elf lingered, but Legolas must have sorted that out already for he bid me good night, bowing to the ladies and took his leave. I was disappointed to say the least but I knew it was a smart move if my family was to accept him.

Mage hugged me and asked. "Friends now are ye?"

I nodded not sure what to admit.

"Just be careful."

I rolled my eyes over her shoulder and Auron and Hetty stifled laughter. Soon they had all said their goodbyes and where on their way back to the inn. I was relieved when a few moments later there was a soft knock on the door and Legolas returned.

"That went well." He said wrapping his arms around me.

I laughed. "I know, strange isn't it?"

He smiled and kissed me, reawakening the fires from before my impromptu birthday party. I backed him up until the back of his legs hit the bed. He sat and looked up at me smiling.

My heart pounded in my chest "You're so cute." I said stroking his hair.

"Cute?" He said looking amused. "I'm three thousand years old! A master archer and horseman, a duel wielding swordsman, and a skilled artisan and you call me cute?"

"Yes. Sorry, but you are cute."

He shook his head pretending to be put off, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head against my stomach.

"I think its time I let you sleep, you were up most of last night." He said finally pulling away.

"I don't want to sleep." I said my head buzzing from the wine. I gently pushed him down on the bed and crawled in next to him to cuddle. "There's still a few minutes left to my birthday, and there is something else I want really bad."

"No Mindallin." He said softly. "We must not."

I just looked at him feeling confused. "Why?"

"Because I love you." He said, his blue eyes intense, willing me to understand what those words meant to him. "I am sorry I lost control. I want to make love to you so badly it causes me pain, but then in their eyes," He glanced out the window. "I would be no better than your father."

"I don't care what they think anymore." I said.

He smiled and looked at the braid still holding my hair away from my pointed ear. "I noticed." He traced the ear with his finger, and did not look at me as he added. "There are other reasons as well. My path lies far from here and is full of peril. It would not be fair to ask you to wait for me."

"I will wait whether you ask me to or not." I said stubbornly.

Legolas rolled onto his back, looking at the post and beams in the ceiling. "I will not ask you to be betrothed to a dead man." I could feel his mind was made up, this was what he believed was right and he was going to stick to it. He felt he was protecting me somehow, as if I could ever be happy again if I learned he had passed, he thought I could move on.

"I understand." I said softly, willing him to feel my resolve through our bond. "But whatever happens, it wont change how I feel."

He turned his head on my pillow to look at me. "Can you understand, I wonder? Can you know how I have longed for you for a thousand years? I have wanted to feel this way for so long, and now I must leave for war, or surely all love is doomed. Would it not have been easier on us both if I would have walked away, and you could continue your life as it has been, and I would know that you are not waiting for a man that will not return for a second time in your life."

I shook my head. "I chose to take this risk with you."

He looked into my eyes and seemed comforted by what he saw there.

The sadness on his beautiful face made my heart ache all the more. "I want you to promise me something." I asked.

"If it is in my power to do so."

"It is, I hope." I said. "When you leave it must not be with a heavy heart. If all I have brought you is sadness then all is lost already. I want you to go out there and do what you have to do, and I want you to remember that I love you and that's all that matters. If you truly believe all elves go to Valinor, then we will be together either way; there is nothing that can truly defeat you."

Legolas looked at me with awe. "Spoken like a true elven Queen. I shall not soon forget your words." He pulled me close and pulled my blanket up over me, kissing my forehead.

"Are you going to be here when I wake up?" I asked, accepting that nothing more was going to happen tonight.

"Unless you ask me to leave." He said into my hair.

"Not a chance." I said cuddling up against him.

Needless to say, I found it very hard to sleep that night with his body so close to mine. I wondered if it was hard for him as well. I tried to think of anything besides the way his hands had felt on my skin, anything besides the fact that he was the only man I had ever wanted and ever would and I couldn't truly have him. The only thing in my mind that could eclipse those thoughts was the thought of him leaving, fighting and dying. A beautiful golden haired elf, laying in a pool of his blood on some field somewhere, haunted my brief dreams. Several times I woke, having to fight back tears as I worried about the fate he might suffer, and a few times I failed. If Legolas did sleep at all, I don't know when, for each time my tears fell he pulled me closer and stroked my hair, and the Elvish words he spoke, though a mystery, soothed me back into fitful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

All the Kings Horses

Chapter 8 – Lament for Love

_Note: Katie ()-YES, you figured me out! LOL To the other reviewers from the last chapters, some of the nicest words I've received yet. I'm really happy with the reception this is getting!_

_I wanted to make this chapter longer but decided to start the trip (you'll see what I mean) with the next chapter so you all knew I was working on it and don't give up on me. I work on it often but with over 40 animals, 2 jobs, photo shoots, the rescue, the horses and being a wife…it isn't easy. Thanks everyone!_

…

I opened my eyes to see Legolas standing by my window. Strangely enough I felt well rested despite my uneasy sleep. I sat up and stretched.

He came over and sat beside me, but he seemed preoccupied.

"You ok?" I asked.

He nodded and gave me a half smile.

I glanced at the window, "It's late isn't it, I better get moving."

"I did your chores for you." He said softly. "So you could sleep."

I studied him closer now. "Oh, you shouldn't have, you should have woke me. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I killed some goblins on your trail this morning." He said, his voice still barely above a whisper.

My mouth dropped open in surprise.

"I went out early to find you more herbs." He explained. "I heard them and went to investigate. Fourteen of them, an armed scouting party."

"Fourteen! Legolas, you could have been killed!" I said getting upset.

He looked at me and actually looked cocky for a moment despite his somber mood. "It would take many more than fourteen."

I sighed. "You only have so many arrows."

"I have my knives too." He reminded me.

My eyes got big and I did a quick scan of his condition. He certainly didn't look like he had been in hand-to-hand combat. Satisfied that he was uninjured I reached for his hand and held it. "I know this is bad news for the village, but we have been attacked before in the past, and we held our own. Auron has trained many of the local boys for just such an emergency."

"I am glad to hear that. I will go and speak with him about what I saw. I think it wise you all prepare for the worst." He paused. "Mindallin you must promise me you will not ride out of the town for a while, and you must keep your bow with you and practice with it every day."

I knew goblins were a real problem, I remembered the town being locked down when I was a girl. But in more recent years, they had been nothing more than a tale to scare small children into going to bed on time. I just couldn't imagine them coming here now, to such a quiet, out of the way place. I also couldn't imagine skipping my daily rides. I nodded and squeezed his hand. "I promise."

He leaned towards me and gave me a soft, lingering kiss. When he pulled away he looked at me, his eyes speaking volumes about the way he was feeling now. He was worried about me. He released my hand. "Meet me for your lesson in an hour."

I nodded and he stood and left my room. I'm sure he was heading straight to the inn to find my stepfather. I hoped he didn't put the town into a panic but I knew he probably knew better than I what to do at this point.

I washed and dressed for the new day, grabbed my archery set and set off to see my horses. They were down in the corner nearest the barn, still munching on the piles of hay Legolas had thrown them earlier. I listened to them eating, a sound that always soothed me. I couldn't help but watch my surroundings though, searching for skulking figures despite myself. I tried to clear my mind and just listen. I was getting better about picking out and locating sounds around me, and I felt a bit better after I picked up no unusual noises. I was especially pleased when I heard soft footsteps behind me a few minutes later.

"Legolas." I said without turning.

"Very good." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"So what does Auron think?"

Legolas put his arms on the fence, copying my pose. "It turns out your step father is well aware of the problem. He has been finding raiding parties on and off for years."

My jaw dropped. "What?"

Legolas smiled. "He _is_ a Dunedin Ranger."

"He doesn't often talk about that." I said. "He is doing this by himself, I haven't heard of any trouble in years!"

Legolas shook his head. "You said yourself he had trained some local men, he said they are trackers and hunters. He pays them to help him keep the village safe."

"Then how is it _you_ found the goblins." I asked.

He chuckled. "I'm just faster and better at it."

We both laughed though I knew it was probably true. "I wonder why Auron allows me to ride so far away then."

Legolas turned to me. "I asked him that, perhaps a bit to forcefully."

I raised my eyebrows. "Ohh?"

"That fisherman you said you have seen so often?" He said motioning towards the trail.

"Yes?" I almost choked as it dawned on me. "He isn't a fisherman is he?"

"I would not judge him poorly on that, he is fairly adept at catching trout." Legolas joked. "He is also apparently a good swordsman."

"You're kidding. He looks like he can't get out of his own way." I laughed.

"A good actor as well." He added.

I shoved away from the fence and put my hands on my hips. "Well then, you feel better?"

"I do, but Mindallin," He said putting his hand on my arm. "One day, it may not be just a scouting party. The darkness in the world is growing, I can feel it in my heart." He gestured towards our archery practice area behind the barn. "We must all be ready."

And so it was that over the next few weeks he made me practice with my bow every moment we got. I quite enjoyed the lessons, especially Legolas's demonstrations. He was amazing with his bow, and I enjoyed watching his lithe body move as he showed off some of his more complicated shots. One evening he demonstrated mounted archery and I was completely amazed. Surely if anyone had a good chance of surviving the coming war it was Legolas.

I also really enjoyed the moments when he would stand close to me, to guide my aim or explain some concept, or when he would touch me ever so slightly to adjust my posture. Sometimes these moments caused a brief pause in our lesson that neither of us minded, a caress, endearing words, and a few times a nice long kiss. Other times I felt a deep sadness knowing that soon he would not be near me.

Each night he came to my bed and held me while I slept. Some nights I could feel his thoughts, sometimes troubled and sometimes utterly content not unlike myself. Often I would fall into sleep listening to his stories of the Eldar, the forging of middle earth, or the rich history of the elves themselves.

I hoped the inevitable day would somehow pass us by, but of coarse it did not.

Legolas was teaching me how to sneak that morning. Ok, that's what I called it. He called it _passing with a trace_. Or at least that was the literal translation for the line of Elvish he had served me with.

He had taken me across the river into the thicker wood to accomplish this, and I surprised myself with how rapidly I made progress. I still couldn't figure out how he could do it without looking at the ground, but he persuaded me that Id be able to do the same in time.

We left the horses by the riverbank and on the way back we used them to cross the river, but then we dismounted, preferring to walk them back. It gave us more time together. Hand in hand we walked through the golden fields by the abandoned farms, the foliage around us bright shades of yellow and orange.

"Aren't we leaving a path now?" I asked him as we walked slowly under the cloudless fall sky.

He smiled. "If you want to _sneak_, as you say it, leave your horse behind. They are easily tracked."

I nodded. "Ok, so if we didn't have the horses with us, and we wanted to avoid leaving tracks in this field?"

"You would avoid the field and stick to the tree line, you want to think like a…" Legolas paused and seemed to be listening to something.

"What is it?" I asked straining to hear what he did.

"Ironically, we are being followed." He said in a whisper. He released my hand and pulled his bow over his shoulder and fit an arrow to it looking back the way we had come. Moontide's ears suddenly strained towards the same spot, followed by Eroth's. It was only then that I could hear the slow plodding of hooves on dirt. After a few more seconds a lone rider on a steel gray horse appeared out of the wood. The horses mane and tail a bright white against its coat. The rider, clearly looking straight toward us, did not slow but continued on a slow path in our direction.

As he got closer and I could make out his features my heart stopped. He wore a gray traveling cloak and had long neat light brown hair and a pale complexion. I could tell from his posture alone, if I hadn't already guessed from seeing his horse, that he was an elf. I also realized that Legolas had lowered his bow.

The elf was the picture of calm as he let his horse pick a path through the tall grasses towards us. We waited rooted in place and I tried to read Legolas's face, but it to, was serene.

A few yards away the rider stopped and raised a hand to his heart. He was pleasant to the eye, but did not compare to Legolas. "_Mae govannen_ Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." Said the stranger in a pleasant voice.

Legolas returned the salute. "Well met, Limdur of Mirkwood, is it I that you seek?"

"It is my lord." The elf looked at me warily, hesitant to speak.

Legolas seemed to grow defensive. "This is Mindallin, _a'maelamin_, there is nothing that need be kept from her."

The elf regarded me again, still looking distrustful, but he continued. "King Thranduil has sent me to find you. Lord Elrond of Imladris is hosting a secret council in five days. The King wishes you there to represent Mirkwoods' interests at that time. He said it is a matter of utmost importance to the survival of middle earth."

Legolas absorbed the news with little reaction. "Then I shall be there."

"There is more, the creature Gollum has escaped from your fathers prison. I am told that Elrond may have some insight into where he may be headed."

Legolas looked surprised. "How did the creature escape?"

Limdur looked unconcerned as he said; "There are many strange and dark happenings in Mirkwood of late."

Legolas frowned. "Are you to travel with me?"

The elf nodded. "The King has sent myself and Rhovaneth to accompany you. She waits near the town in case you had returned."

I immediately felt my hackles rise at the mention of a _she_, but I quickly pushed the negative thoughts aside knowing they were unjustified.

"When do you leave?" Legolas asked.

"That my lord, is up to you, but we can wait no more than 3 days time."

I felt my eyes well up; I looked down concentrating on my boots very hard and fought to control my emotions.

"I will meet you both in front of the inn on the morning of the third day." Legolas confirmed.

The elf nodded respectfully to Legolas, gave me another distrustful look, and spurred his horse toward the town.

Legolas turned to face me, taking my hands in his. " We knew this day would come."

"I'm ok, we talked about this. I know what's at stake." I said sounding stronger than I felt.

Legolas looked at me proudly. "I love you."

I threw my arms around him and hugged tight. "I don't mind so much when you say that in my language."

"Three days." He said quietly into my hair. "Three half days."

I looked up at him. The Inn. I had to get the next three days off somehow, _I would_ get the next three days off.

"Three _whole_ days." I said stubbornly.

He looked at me seriously and I think he figured out what I was planning. "No Mindi."

"Yes." I said but I smiled at his use of my nickname. "And you can not change my mind no matter how cute you look when you ask."

He shook his head again. "I would not want your step-parents to think us irresponsible."

"I'll have lots of time to make it up to them." I replied.

I thought he would continue to argue work ethics with me, but he just looked at me and his expression softened. "Three _whole_ days then."

We continued back to town. The elves were still there, speaking to Auron in the road near his workshop. I couldn't make out the features of the other elf from my vantage point but she was wearing the same type of traveling cloak and stood the same height as her companion. Her horse was a lighter build, and almost completely white. Auron gestured wildly at them as if telling them some epic tale. I motioned for Legolas to go join them when I saw his curious expression. I had to plan what to say to my step dad when he was free anyway.

I found it hard to take my eyes off of him as he walked gracefully away. The two elves inclined their heads towards him; I took it as the elven equivalent of bowing. I saw Auron glance over towards me a few times and knew he was worried about me already. I buckled down to the task of unsaddling the horses. After I had them settled and led them to different paddocks I leaned my back against the barn. _It's going to be ok_, I said to myself over and over as my hands started shaking. I let myself slide down against the building and wrapped my arms around my legs trying to collect myself, I didn't ruin our last few days with emotional outbursts.

I knew I had to be strong, so that Legolas would not regret pursuing our strange relationship. I didn't want him worrying about me when he should be preoccupied with his own safety. I let a few tears fall and then dried my face. I sat there for a few more minutes, just concentrating on breathing, and reminding myself how lucky I was even if I never saw Legolas again.

Finally I stood and walked back to the road. Auron was gone and the three elves were walking slowly down the road away from town. I could tell from their gestures that the conversation was a bit heated. I gathered a few baskets and went to the garden to harvest some of the late squash and pumpkins to keep busy as I watched.

When Legolas was out of view and my baskets were heavy, I headed to the inn, going in through the back door. Mage and Hetty were working in the kitchen, peeling vegetables. I set the baskets down and asked. "Where's Auron?"

They both stopped what they were doing and just looked at me. "You ok Mindallin?" Mage finally asked. "You look like you have been crying."

_Damn_. "Yes, I just need to speak to Auron." I set off down the hallway walking fast. I didn't want this to be a family discussion. I ran right into my stepfather, as I turned the corner into the main dining room, not yet open for the evening.

"I need a few days off." I said to him, blurting it out before I lost my nerve. I was sure he knew enough of what was going on to understand why, so I saw him as my best chance.

Auron sighed and nodded. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

I wasn't completely sure what he meant by that but I assumed it was a continuation of our last talk. "Yes. I love him."

There was a muffled gasp from the hallway and I realized I had been followed.

Auron leaned back against the wall. "I feel I must tell you, where he may be headed, none yet have returned."

This news hit me hard, as if a physical blow, and I'm sure it showed.

"I hope I am wrong." He said. "But I think you need to know there's a fair chance he won't be coming back."

I nodded weakly. "I know."

Hetty's voice, quieter than usual made me glance up. "I'll cover for her Auron, for as long as she needs me too."

Auron looked at her meaningfully, as did I. "Then go Mindallin, but remember, we love you too."

I didn't dare glance at Mage, or wait another moment lest someone change his or her mind. I turned and headed for the door, squeaking out a thank you as the door slammed shut.

…..

Legolas was gone longer than I would have expected and I began to worry that the other elves had talked him into leaving right away. I felt a little better noticing that his fighting knives and traveling cloak were still leaning in a corner of my room, and of coarse I had put his horse out on pasture myself.

The good thing is it gave me the time I needed to pull myself together yet again. I spent the minutes remembering how grateful I was for what I had been given and promising myself I wouldn't waste it with regrets and worries. Still, Auron's words came back over and over, haunting me, and I knew it wouldn't be as easy as all that.

I felt Legolas returning, his thoughts in turmoil, long before he reached the barn and I ran outside to meet him. He wrapped me in his arms for a long time before asking. "You asked Auron?"

"Yes. Hetty is going to cover for me." I said into his chest. I could hear Mage lecturing her husband back at the inn. Her voice raised enough for me to hear her drone on, but not enough for me to make out the words. I could tell Legolas was probably hearing the whole thing as we headed back to my room, and an amused grin spread over his face. "Your step father is a good man."

I nodded and felt my eyes well up. I sat on the bed. "He thinks you aren't coming back."

Legolas came over and sat beside me. "I can not promise you that he is wrong."

"I know."

I didn't realize my hands, folded in my lap, were trembling again until he put one of his over them. "I will love you forever, no matter my destiny."

It felt like there was a knot stuck in my throat, I couldn't speak, or return his beautiful words. So I nodded, looking down at our entangled hands.

Legolas got off the bed and got down on his knees on the floor in front of me, so that he could see my face. He took both my hands in his, and looked up at me, I always felt like his beautiful eyes could see right into my soul and tonight was no different.

I was failing miserably at being strong. I had to get it back together. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "I'm fine."

He didn't look like he believed me, and truthfully he didn't look any happier. He seemed to be searching for something to say to help the situation. Suddenly I felt his energy rise. "Come away with me for a few days, we will go up into the forests of the mountains. There is so much I long to show you."

Now that made me smile. "I'll pack some bags." I said excitedly.

"I will prepare the horses."


End file.
